Through My Eyes
by nomoresassy
Summary: WarrickSara When friendship leads to something more.
1. Default Chapter

I was inspired to write a W/S story after reading some great ones recently. Please read and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Note: I changed my title because I discovered Sweet Jorja already had a story by this name. My apologies.

Through My Eyes

Warrick walked into the locker room and found Sara sitting on the bench starring at some unseen object on her locker door. Shift had ended and she had left him in the lab processing some hair fibers from their case. He knew she was taking this case hard based on her reaction at the crime scene earlier, so he decided to track her down before she left to see if she wanted to talk. As he stood in the doorway watching her, his suspicions where confirmed when he saw her shoulders begin to shake and he heard the unmistakable sound of a sharp intake of breath. Sara had finally reached her breaking point.

Warrick and Sara had been assigned an awful rape case in which a young college girl had been viciously attacked and murdered in her dorm room. During the interviews, Sara had become extremely angered by the other students' lack of empathy. No one had willingly come forward with any information. Both he and Sara knew the victim had put up one hell of a struggle; her room had been in shambles.

Warrick heard a small sob escape her lips and he felt his heart break just a little. He could picture Sara clearly as she stood in the student lounge completely enraged as she yelled at the students who lived in the nearby rooms, "You mean to tell me in all honesty that none of you heard that girl fighting for her life. None of you heard her screams as her attacker stabbed her over and over again. No one heard her sobbing for help as she gasped her last breath." Sara had looked at all the students in disgust before she stormed away leaving Warrick there to finish the interviews.

Warrick didn't blame her for leaving. By the time he finished talking to them he had gathered little information and left feeling as offended as Sara. He found her sitting in the Denali. She didn't say a word the whole ride back to the lab. He knew better then to ask. She would talk when she was ready. Having worked with her for 4 years he had become very familiar with Sara's moods.

But Warrick was very surprised and a little worried to find her in the locker room crying. This was a side of Sara he rarely saw. He made his way toward her and quietly said, "Hey girl you okay?" He watched as she wiped at her eyes before slowly turning to look at him. "Hey," she said trying to force a smile.

Warrick studied her sadden face for a moment before he sat down next to her on the bench and looked her directly in the eyes. "Sara?" he asked again. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I've been better." He could see her soft brown eyes beginning to fill with tears again. "Rough case," he said. "Yeah. I'm sorry I just left you like that. I was just so frustrated and angry." she said, her mouth set in a hard line. "It's okay, I understand. I felt like shaking each and every one of them. They all acted like we were inconveniencing them."

Sara looked into his beautiful green blue eyes and knew he did understand. Warrick's deep concern for others was one the things she most admired about him. He was never quick to judge. She wiped at her eyes again not wanting to cry in front of him.

He reached over and placed one of his hands on top of hers. She stared down at it, noticing for the first time how large his hand was compared to hers. It almost completely engulfed hers. She could feel the strength and power in it as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You want to grab some breakfast," Warrick asked suddenly. "I don't think I'd be very good company." she said quietly looking down at their joined hands. "Hey," he said taking his finger and placing it under her chin to lift her face up, "I know just the thing to put a smile back on that beautiful face." He watched her blink in surprise as her cheeks began to turn a shade of pink.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to ask her to breakfast but he knew Sara hadn't been herself for a long while. He missed her triumphant smiles when they solved a case together. He missed her constant prodding to get things done as quickly as possible. She had been unsmiling and unenthusiastic for far too long now.

They had gotten off to a rocky start but he felt they had established a mutual respect for one another. They had slowly built a great friendship through the years. He had thought she needed her space to work through her Grissom issues but now he wasn't sure if he had given her too much. He hated seeing her so unhappy and he knew it was time to do something about it.

She looked at him surprised by his words. He had never called her beautiful before. She felt herself begin to blush. He was just being nice she chided. "What did you have in mind," she asked hesitantly. "Do you trust me?" he asked with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "Yes of course," she answered with certainty. "Good let's go," he said standing up and taking her hand.

"Warrick," she started. "Sara, you said you trusted me. I promise you'll have a great time." He looked down at her, his gorgeous eyes shining and a small smile danced across his lips. "Fine," she grumbled letting him pull her up. She turned and grabbed her bag and shut her locker. She headed to the door where he stood waiting with a mischievous smile on his handsome face. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret my decision?" Sara said with a smirk. "Hey I'm offended. You should know I always show a lady a good time."

"Ah and just exactly how are you going to show this lady a good time?" she said with a smile of her own. Warrick chuckled and said, "We'll see how my surprise goes and then I'll let you decide how much of a good time you want." She stopped and looked up at him with wide eyes, his handsome face gave nothing away. "Were you just hitting on me, Mr. Brown?" she asked not quite sure.

"Maybe," Warrick replied enjoying how her cheeks flamed pink at his answer. He turned and held the door open for her. "After you Sara," he said with a grin. She stared at him for a moment, finally deciding he was just teasing her. She inwardly sighed in relief. She wasn't sure if she could handle it if he had been serious. She had always had a secret crush on him, ever since she realized what a wonderful and caring man he was. Plus he was absolutely gorgeous and those eyes of his drove her crazy. Never in a million did she ever think that he would be interested in someone like her. She knew that he could have anyone he wanted and what girl would not jump at a chance to have him smile at her. Because she had harbored feelings for Grissom for so long, it was easy for her to just focus on him. Through the years she and Warrick had formed a wonderful friendship and a great partnership at work. Sara treasured her relationship with him. She couldn't risk ruining what they had so tempestuously built so she kept her lustful thoughts to herself.

Warrick watched her mind race at his words and saw her eyes fill with relief when she decided he had been teasing her. Part of him had been teasing her. He enjoyed making her blush when he could. He had always been envious of her and Nick's easy flirting. He was not as laid back as Nick and found it difficult to openly flirt with a woman. But sometimes when the opportunity presented itself and he couldn't resist. He loved making Sara's cheeks flush with color. He found it very endearing and even charming. Most women he encountered were very forward and he found that unappealing.

Sara carried herself in an almost innocent way, like she had no idea how attractive she was. And if he were honest with himself he'd have to admit this was the side of her that he was drawn too. He would never let himself analyze these feelings; instead he would push them away. But over the years these feeling had begun to grow and a part of him found Sara very attractive and desirable.

He had to laugh to himself because when he had first met her he found her anything but. After working with her he began to admire her skill as a CSI and through the years he found himself really looking at the woman. Once they had let their guards down and mended their wounded pride they had become a great team and fast friends. He accepted that friendship was all they could have between them. He knew of her one sided devotion to Grissom. He couldn't help but think that Grissom was a fool not to notice what an amazing woman Sara truly was. So Warrick settled for being her friend and locked his other emotions away.

Warrick followed her down the hallway and out into the coming dawn. The sky glimmered in shades of gold, rust and lavender as the sun made its dazzling upward journey from the horizon. She stopped by his car and looked up at him expectantly. He smiled at her, noticing the flash of anticipation in her eyes. "I just have to make a quick phone call." He said pulling out his cell. He dialed a number all the way still smiling at her.

"Hey man, it's Rick. Are we still on?... Great!... Is it all right if I bring a friend?...Yeah she's fine." Warrick couldn't help but grin more when Sara's cheeks turned pink at his words. "Okay sounds cool. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. I just have to stop and get a couple of things. See you man." He flipped his phone shut and looked at Sara. "Are you going to tell me where we're going or are you going to keep me in suspense?" she asked. But she knew immediately he was not going to tell her.

He opened the door for her and helped her in. Before he could shut the door she leaned over inches from his face and quietly said, "I hope you're planning on showing me an extra fine time because I hate surprises." Warrick couldn't help but laugh at her serious expression. "Sara I'm going to have you smiling in no time at all." he said as he shut the door. She watched him walk around the front of the SUV with a huge grin on his face. She felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She was in trouble, serious trouble if he kept smiling at her like that for the rest of the morning. God that man was handsome.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews. I didn't expect to get so many for a Warrick and Sara story.

The story continues…

Chapter 2 

Sara watched Warrick out of the corner of her eye has they headed down the highway. She could see the slight upturn of his lips as he hummed along to a Billy Joel song on the radio. She couldn't help but grin. She rarely saw him this relaxed. She had to admit it looked good on him. His good mood seemed to be contagious and before she knew it she began quietly singing along with the song.

Warrick heard her soft voice and turned to smile at her. As the song continued, she relaxed a bit more and her voice grew louder and stronger. He had heard her sing quietly before on their way to and from crime scenes. He had always enjoyed her voice but today it seemed even more beautiful. "You sing that song well," he said as he pulled into a small bakery parking lot. She turned and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Thanks," she shyly said.

"I'll just be a minute," he said with a grin as he hopped out of the SUV. She watched him as he held the door open for a little old lady carrying a bag. She let out a laugh as the woman motioned for Warrick to bend down and when he did she gave him a pat on the cheek. Warrick stood up and gave the woman a gorgeous smile and then disappeared inside.

Sara sighed to herself and thought that it was so typical of Warrick to help someone in need. It was one of the things she admired about him most. She jumped when she heard a tapping on her window. She looked out and saw the little old lady. Sara rolled down her window and smiled. "Is that your man?" the woman asked.

Sara felt her cheeks flame red as she stammered, " Ah we're just friends." " Too bad for you honey." the lady said. Sara blinked in surprise and the woman continued, "Cause if you haven't noticed that man is a hunk. Plus he's a real gentleman. Don't think you could find yourself one better then him. If you don't mind me saying dear, if I were you I'd give that boy a big smooch and let him know you're interested."

Sara let out a laugh and said, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the advice." "You're welcome dear. Good luck." Sara watched as the woman rambled over to her car. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Warrick's reaction if she suddenly gave him a big smooch and declared she wanted to be more then just good friends. She shook her head and started to laugh. Warrick would probably keel over in shock.

She jumped again when Warrick opened his door. She held her hand up to her chest and said, "God you scared me." "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin, "What were you laughing at?" She smiled at him and glanced down at what he was holding. She eyes widen in surprise. It was a picnic basket. "Oh no I'm not telling you anything. It's part of the surprise," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Warrick," she groaned. "All in good time Sara. I know patience is not one of your virtues." He watched her as she tried to pout but she couldn't seem to pull it off. So instead she whacked him in the arm. "Hey girl, I can't help it that I made you smile."

Sara looked out the window embarrassed as he started the SUV. His words ringing more true then he realized. She took a deep breath and turned to look over at him as she quietly said, "You do make me smile." He looked over at her and their eyes locked for a moment. He felt something begin to stir deep in his chest. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be saying so much more then her words.

She watched his beautiful eyes search hers and she felt her stomach knot up. It was like he understood the real meaning of her words. She felt her face flush with color, mortified that she had given her true feelings away. She looked away unable to face his sure to come rejection. Instead she felt him reach across the seat and place his hand on top of hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze and softly said, " You make me smile too."

Sara's head turned quickly back to face him and Warrick watched as a genuine smile slowly spread across her lovely face. Lately very few people had been blessed with a true Sara Sidle smile and he was glad he was the reason behind it. He gave her hand one more squeeze and then pulled the SUV back out onto the road.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while as Sara tried to figure out where they were going. They had left the city limits and were headed out toward the desert. She stole a look at his handsome profile and had to agree with the old woman, Warrick was a hunk. He glanced over at her and caught her smiling. "Smiling again Sara. I must be better then I thought."

Sara laughed and said, "No Mr. Smug, I was just thinking about what the old lady from the bakery said to me." Warrick shot her a questioning look. "She came over and asked me if you were my man. I told her we were just friends. She then proceeded to tell me what a hunky gentleman you were." She had to laugh when she watched him puff out his chest in mock pride. "And did you agree with her?" Warrick asked with a sly grin. "Oh I didn't get a chance. She then told me I'd never find a man like you and that I should do something to catch you're attention."

Warrick waited a moment for her to finish and when she didn't he turned to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink color and she was staring down at her hands as if she were deciding whether to tell him the rest of it or not. He reluctantly pulled his eyes from her blushing face back to the road. But they quickly swung back to her when he heard her say; "She told me I should give you a big smooch on the lips."

Warrick deep rich laugh filled the cab of the SUV and Sara couldn't help but laugh along with him. "And what did you say to that?" he asked still chuckling. "I told her I'd keep it in mind." He held her gaze for a moment watching her eyes dance in amusement. "Why Ms. Sidle are you hitting on me?" he asked playfully. "Maybe," she answered with a huge grin. Warrick let out another laugh and said, "We're here."

Sara looked out the window and let out a small gasp. She had been so busy trying to calm her nerves as she attempted to flirt with him that she hadn't paid any attention to where they had driven. Before her sat a field of hot air balloons. There had to be at least 30 of them. She looked over at him with wide eyes. "I hope you're not afraid of heights?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Good and I hope you've never had breakfast in the sky before?" She glanced down at the picnic basket and then back up at his grinning face, as she shook her head no again. "Great!" he said as he hopped out, grabbed the basket and shut the door. She watched still in shock as he walked over and opened her door for her.

"Warrick," she breathed looking at him in astonishment. "Hey it's no big deal. My buddy flies one and he asked me if I wanted to take a ride this morning. I called and asked if he minded if I brought a friend. I just thought it might cheer you up. Plus you could practice flirting with me." She heard the gentle teasing in his tone and gave him a smile. "Oh I think this has major possibilities of cheering me up. I've always wanted to fly in one. And as for flirting I think you need the practice more then I do." "What are you talking about? I'm smooth." He said trying to sound offended. "Oh you're smooth alright. Smooth with the over 60 crowd." Sara said with a laugh.

Warrick looked at her a moment and then started to laugh. "Yeah I guess I am. Women today are way to aggressive and that's a major turn off. I prefer to be the one to make the moves in the beginning. I guess I was born in the wrong era." He said with a regretful smile. Sara studied his reflective face and wondered if he thought that she was one of those women.

Warrick read her eyes and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Now you Sara are a contradiction of sorts. You are extremely aggressive at your work but in a good way. You fight for the truth. But with men you are the exact opposite. You are a true feminine woman at heart and that's very appealing." She looked at him a moment, digesting his words, and then she smiled. "Now that was smooth Mr. Brown, very smooth."

Warrick realized that she thought he was teasing her when in fact he was speaking the truth. He smiled any way and held out his hand to help her out of the SUV. She took it willingly. She stood there and gazed out at the brightly colored field of balloons as he locked the door. He turned and watched her for a moment not sure what to do about the jumble of feelings racing through his body. Part of him wanted to yell "Hell yeah I find you appealing in fact way to damn much. But the other part of him didn't want to ruin their friendship. So instead he compromised. He took her hand and said, " Let's go put that beautiful smile on your face."

Sara was surprised when he took her hand and even more surprised when he used the word beautiful again. She resisted the urge to pull her hand out of his and ask him what he was doing. Instead she enjoyed the warm sensation of his large hand encircling hers. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get the smile to leave her face. Warrick was holding her hand and he was taking her to breakfast in a hot air balloon. It felt so right and she felt absolutely wonderful.

TBC! Please review. It definitely motivates me. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warrick and Sara made their way across the field of grass, weaving around various balloons. They finally stopped in front of an enormous yellow one with a huge smiley face on it. Sara grinned up at Warrick and said, "Cute!" "You'll understand when you meet him," Warrick replied with a laugh.

A short black man with wild curly hair jumped out of the basket and headed toward them with a huge smile. The man couldn't help but notice his friend's hand intertwined with the lovely brunette's. "Rick my man," he said. "What's up Reggie?" Warrick said giving his friend an affectionate slap on the back. "Hey man, I'd like you to meet my friend and co-worker Sara Sidle. Sara this is my good friend Reggie Lewis. We go way back."

Sara glanced at Warrick touched that he had called her his friend first. As she held out her hand she said slyly, "Way back huh? Maybe later you can give me a little dirt on our friend here that I could use in the future." Reggie laughed as he ignored her hand and pulled her into a hug. "I like this girl already," he said as he released her. "I'm glad I got to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Surprised Sara turned and looked at Warrick. If she'd of known him better she would have sworn he was blushing. Reggie however did and he blinked in amazement. Big, bad Warrick Brown was embarrassed. Reggie shifted his gaze back to Sara. She was looking at Warrick with the smallest of smiles on her face. Reggie shook his head. Something was going on between this two.

Sara turned back to him and said, "I'm really not as bad as he made me out to be. My bark is worse than my bite." Reggie's eyes shot to Warrick's. "Mmmm," he thought, "They have some serious history." This was getting better by the minute. He smiled as Warrick become more uncomfortable by the second. He decided to have a little fun with his friend.

"I must have missed that chapter. You'll have to fill me in later. He usually refers to you as the leggy brunette with the big mind and mouth too match." Warrick groaned and covered his face with his hand. Sara's eyes widened in surprise and then she started to laugh. "Leggy brunette huh?" she said grinning at Warrick. "I didn't ..."Warrick started but Reggie interrupted. "No he really didn't say that. I've only heard about how smart you are and how dedicated you are to the job. He also told me you were fine looking but he failed to mention how extremely sexy you are with those long legs and that incredible smile."

Sara felt her face flush as she looked away embarrassed. "Oh she blushes too. You keep getting more appealing by the second." Reggie laughed.

Warrick finally regained his composure and said, "Hey man quite hitting on her. You've already got a girlfriend." "I know but I can't help myself when I'm around a beautiful woman." Reggie said with a flirty grin. Sara blushed again and looked down at the ground. "I've got a couple of things to do before we take off. I'll be back in a few." With that said he was gone, leaving Warrick and Sara alone.

"Hey Sara I'm really sorry about that. I hope he didn't embarrass you too much." She shook her heard looking up at him. "No I'm just not use to someone I don't know flirting with me and giving me compliments." Warrick raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It's not like I have a bunch of guys lined up to ask me out. I'm not what you call head turning material." Sara said quietly.

Warrick looked at her not sure how to respond. Not wanting to hear what she thought his silence implied, she interjected, "So you didn't tell your friend what a bitch I was when we first met?" He looked away for a moment before meeting her curious brown eyes. "I wasn't to proud of myself then and I definitely didn't want anyone to know that a beautiful know-it-all white woman had to put me in my place." He said with a small smile.

Her eyes widened slightly and she whispered, "That's 3 times you've said that. Why?" "Said what?" he asked confused. "Beautiful you keep saying it," she answered. "Because you are. Why do you act so surprised?" "I just never thought you saw me that way," she said quietly looking away embarrassed.

"Sara," he said gently cupping the side of her face, "I think you're incredibly intelligent, extremely dedicated and very beautiful." "Oh," she said softly staring into his amazing eyes. With their eyes locked on one another Sara felt a spark of heat begin to stir in her belly. Warrick watched her faced flush a bright pink and her eyes ignite with what he could have sworn was desire. He felt her skin heat beneath his fingertips and a wave of want raced though his body.

They jumped when Reggie stuck his head between them and said, "Are you two going to stare at one another all morning or are we going for a balloon ride?" Sara was the first to pull, extremely embarrassed to be caught mooning at Warrick.

Warrick watched her hurriedly follow Reggie to the balloon. He groaned silently, thinking maybe taking her wasn't such a good idea after all. He was feeling way too many emotions about her right now. But what surprised him was the look in her eyes. Did she actually think of him as more then a friend? Just that small possibility made him feel just a little bit too happy. Christ what the hell was he going to do? He just hoped he'd be able to remain cool in the close proximity of the basket flying across the sky.

Warrick picked up the picnic basket and sauntered over to them. Reggie was helping her into the basket and he couldn't help but give Warrick a knowing grin. Warrick just shook his head and climbed in. He groaned silently when he saw exactly how little space there actually was.

Within 15 minutes they were floating high above the ground, moving gently with the wind. Sara had avoided eye contact with Warrick as much as possible. She kept up a constant chatter with Reggie, asking as many questions as she could think of.

Warrick watched her as she took in everything that Reggie was telling her. He could see her mind absorbing all the information Reggie was explaining. He loved how her mind worked. She was one of the most intelligent people he had ever met and he enjoyed some of the debates they would get into. He smiled when he remembered her spontaneous human combustion theory. He knew if he ever brought it up she would kill him.

Sara could feel his eyes on her and she tried not to blush. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening between them but it made her nervous. Warrick wasn't supposed to say that she was smart or beautiful. He was crossing her set line of comfortable friendship. He was making her feel things she didn't want to be feeling especially for him.

Sara turned at the sound of his voice when he asked if she was hungry. She said thanks to Reggie and gingerly stepped toward Warrick. The basket swayed slightly and she felt herself stumble forward. Warrick moved to help her and they ended up with their arms wrapped around each other. She smiled shyly up at him and said "Sorry."

Warrick just smiled down at her and released her slowly, keeping a hand on her arm to steady her. "I've got cinnamon rolls, danish, and muffins. What would you like?" "Mmm a cinnamon roll to start." Sara said with a grin. He smiled at her as he handed her the roll and a small bottle of orange juice.

They ate in silence enjoying the magnificent scenery surrounding them. When they finished eating, Sara looked at him and said, "Thank you. This is absolutely wonderful." He grinned warmly at her and said, "You're welcome. I'm just glad you're smiling." She laughed and said, "Who wouldn't be. I've got an incredible view and 2 handsome men to look at." "Hear that Brown. She thinks I'm handsome." Reggie said with a smirk. "She only said that cause you're flying the balloon." Warrick said with a grin. "Warrick," Sara said as she gave him a smack.

"That's right Leggs keep that man in his place." Reggie said with a chuckle. Sara laughed and said, "I do my best, but that big mind and mouth of his get him in trouble sometimes." "What," Warrick cried, "I agree I definitely have a huge mind but my mouth is not big." Sara just rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going back me up Reg or what?" Warrick asked his friend. "Oh you're own your own with the lady but I have a feeling she knows you quite well pal." Reggie replied with a huge grin.

Warrick turned and looked at a grinning Sara. He was about to continue the discussion when he noticed her rubbing her arms. "Are you cold?" he asked. "A little," she answered. "I forgot to remind you to bring a jacket. Sorry." "Here, "Reggie said as he tossed her a sweatshirt with a yellow balloon with a smiley face on it. She laughed as she pulled it on. "Thanks," she said with a grin. She ran her hands through her hair trying to smooth it down. "It looks fine Sara, Warrick said, "I like it natural and wavy."

Their eyes met again and Sara looked away, embarrassed by his words. He cursed himself for making her uncomfortable yet again. He watched her shiver again and asked, "Are you still cold?" "I'm fine," she answered. "I know the best remedy for that," Reggie said. They both turned and looked at him. "Sara, you stand if front of Warrick with you back to him. Warrick you face her back, now Warrick wrap your arms around her." Both of their heads whipped around and looked at him. "What?" he laughed, "It works."

Reggie stood there holding back his laughter as Sara and Warrick awkwardly tried to find a comfortable position. Finally Warrick just pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen his friend so nervous around a woman before. They obviously had feeling for each other but neither had any idea how to act on them. He would just have to give them a friendly push in the right direction.

Reggie knew Warrick was ready to settle down but he had yet to meet the right woman. Because Sara was a CSI she knew how difficult and demanding the job was. Many of the women Warrick dated could never understand his love for his job and his ungodly work hours. Sara however did. She seemed to share the values that drove Warrick. To the observing eye they seemed perfect for one another. Reggie already knew from past conversations with Warrick that he and Sara made a great team at work. Warrick had briefly mentioned their not so friendly beginnings but he said they had moved passed it, obviously to something deeper then either one realized.

Reggie silently watched as Warrick quietly said something in her ear causing her to turn slightly in his arms and smile up at him shyly. She shook her pretty head and laughed before turning to look out at the amazing view. Oh yeah the spark was there. Now he just had to find a way to ignite.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Thanks for all my great reviews! It's nice to get them for a Warrick and Sara story.

Chapter 4

Sara fought her body's reaction of feeling Warrick surrounding her. Instead of trying to put some space between them she could feel herself snuggling in closer. Her knees nearly gave out when she felt his hot breath caress her check when he asked if she was warm enough. She turned to look up at him and felt her cheeks flush when she saw the look in his eyes. There seemed to be a gleam of hunger dancing through them. But that was impossible. He did not have those kinds of feelings for her.

"If Greg could see us now, he'd be ready to throw my ass right out of this balloon." Sara shook her head and laughed. She turned back to the gorgeous Nevada landscape. "I have never seen anything so beautiful," she said as she gazed out at the sunlit desert with the mountains in the background. "Either have I," he answered as his hands traveled slowly up and down her arms.

Sara couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him. She didn't want to see who he was referring too, her or the view. She trembled slightly when she realized she wished it were her he was talking about. She sighed inwardly already knowing it was wishful thinking on her part.

Warrick felt her tense at his words and then quiver faintly as his hands traveled up and down her arms. She seemed to press closer to his body but she would not turn around and look at him. He knew she could sense something but just like him she was fighting it. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. He inhaled the unique scent that belonged to only her. He let the sensations she aroused in his body take control for just a moment.

Warrick wished things could be different for them but he knew working together as closely as they did was not the ideal setting for a romance. But the biggest deterrent for him was Grissom. Warrick could not see him consenting to a relationship between his team members. Warrick was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. It just didn't seem fair.

Warrick felt Sara move slightly as she placed her hands over his, stilling their movement. "Look," she said excitedly. They were heading toward Red Rock Canyon and the desert landscape had given way to the rocky inclines that were the foothills to the beautiful red, sandstone mountains that rose into the sky in the distance. Up ahead of them, grazing on some grass was a herd of Desert Bighorn Sheep.

Reggie brought the balloon down slowly until they were about 20 feet above the herd. Sara and Warrick leaned over as far as they could to get a better view. They silently passed above the herd. Sara suddenly grasped Warrick's hand and pointed to an object hidden in the underbrush. The object moved unhurriedly from the bushes. It was a mountain lion. Its predatory eyes watched them slowly pass by.

When the animals were finally out of sight Sara turned to Warrick with a beautiful smile on her face. "That was incredible," she said. Warrick couldn't take his eyes off of her face. It shown with an excitement and a natural beauty that made him want to reach out and run his hands across her glowing skin. Her large chocolate eyes held his in a look of pure contentment.

Sara didn't want the moment to end. His handsome face was lit up in an alluring smile and his glorious eyes were filled with only her. His hands had begun their sensuous journey up and down her arms again. She wanted nothing more then to touch her lips to his and seal this wonderful moment with a kiss.

Reggie watched Sara and Warrick as the magnificence of the scenery captured them in its spell. They were completely wrapped up in each other, momentarily forgetting he was there. He hated to bring them back to reality. He watched as Warrick's hands slowly made there way up Sara's arms, gently gliding across her shoulders and up her neck to stop and tenderly cup her cheeks. Sara's hand followed a similar journey up Warrick's arms to rest on his shoulders.

Warrick's head began its slow descent to capture her lips with his own when Reggie suddenly realized they were dangerously low to the ground. He had been so involved in watching their developing romance that he had neglected to bring the balloon back up to a higher altitude; the land was quickly rising into steep rocky slopes.

"Hang on," he yelled as he gave the balloon a blast of heat to get it to rise quickly. Warrick grasped onto Sara but the momentum of the rising balloon caused him to lose his balance. He and Sara toppled to the floor in heap. He looked down at a stunned Sara. He quickly shifted his body slightly off hers, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. She looked up at him in shock, just seconds earlier he was about to kiss her. God how she wanted to feel his lips on hers, but now the moment was gone. "I think I'm okay," she murmured her heated eyes locking on to his.

Warrick could clearly see the look of desire in her eyes and a wave of liquid fire raced through his body. "Sara," he groaned. And just as he was about to finally taste her he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders and yank him upward.

"Are you two all right?" Reggie asked. "I'm really sorry," he said as he lifted Sara up from the floor of the basket. "I was so busy watching the drama unfold between the two of you that I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going. I'm really sorry."

Both Warrick and Reggie watched Sara's face flush a bright red as she turned away from them. Warrick gave him a threatening look before he stepped over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sara," he said quietly. He felt her tense beneath his hand. "I'm fine Warrick," she said stepping away from his touch.

Sara was withdrawing from him, obviously embarrassed by what had almost happened. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her. He knew without a doubt she wanted him to kiss her. He saw it on her face and felt it with every fiber of his body. "Sara," he said a little more intensely. "We'll talk about it later," she said softly meeting his gaze, "Please."

Warrick sighed with frustration and ran a hand over his face. "Fine. But we ARE going to talk," he answered holding her eyes. She gave him a small smile and stepped around him to talk to Reggie. He looked out at the beautiful scene before him not sure what to do. He had crossed the line with her. She knew he wanted to kiss her. There was no turning back from it. He needed to know what her lips felt like against his. He needed to feel her body pressed against his. He needed to feel her passion. He wanted to know if she made love with the same intensity and energy she did her job with every night.

He looked over at her as she talked with Reggie. He wanted her. He felt a sense of relief flood through his body. It felt good to finally accept his feelings. He wanted Sara Sidle and he was going to have her. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to accomplish it. He felt her looking at him and he gave her a smile.

Sara met his eyes and he gave her a self-assured smile. She felt butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. She knew that smile, that cocky, self-assured smile. He was up to something. "He's a very determined guy isn't he?" Reggie asked her. She looked at him for a moment before answering him. "He'd like to think so," she said with a grin, "But I've work with him enough to know how to get around that." Reggie let out a laugh and said, "But now you're no so sure you want too."

Sara sighed and looked at Reggie and quietly said, "I'm not sure what's going on between us. I've always thought he had a thing for Catherine. She's sexy, beautiful and very confident. I'm none of those things. I just can't accept he's interested in me." "I think you're selling yourself short. The one thing I know about Warrick is that he has great taste in fine things in which you are. But most importantly he never jumps into anything without seriously thinking about it first. He's learned from his past mistakes. He's not looking for an easy score. He's ready for the real thing."

Sara gave Reggie a grateful smile for his kind words and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "Your welcome," he softly said, "I think the big man's getting a little jealous." Sara turned to Warrick and found him staring at them with a frown on his handsome face.

"Don't worry," she teased, "He only told me some of your secrets." Warrick looked over at Reggie and gave him a look. Reggie started to laugh and said, "Hey man you shouldn't be so mysterious. The lady has a right to know what a truly wild man you are." Warrick snorted in amusement, "Oh yeah, I'm King of the Wild all right. I haven't been out much less on a date in what 5 months."

"Well my friend," Reggie said with a gleam in his eye, "Why don't you and Leggs come out to the club with my lady and me on your next night off." Warrick looked over at Sara expecting her to veto it right away. Instead she asked, "What kind of club?" "Oh a little bit of everything." Reggie said with a grin. "Do you dance Sara?" Reggie asked with a twinkle in his eye. Looking at Warrick she said, "I've been known to shake my thang when the music's right."

Warrick looked at her in surprise. He didn't know she liked to dance. "Great!" Reggie said, "Your next night off the 4 of us will shake our booties till the sun comes up. Look there's Beth waiting for us." He said pointing toward a woman next to a Jeep with a trailer, " Let me land this baby." He turned and began getting them ready. Sara stepped toward Warrick and gave him a smile. "He didn't tell me anything. So don't worry. And besides if you had any scandalous secrets I'd rather hear it from you."

"I think you already know my biggest one." He said with a grin. She laughed and said, "I was hoping for some nerdy high school tales." "Hey what makes you think I was a nerd in high school?" "A true nerd can always spot another nerd." She said with a grin. He laughed and said, "I guess we have some common territory after all." "I guess we do," she said with a shy smile. His heart sped up just a little at the look she gave him.

"You know," she said suddenly, "You don't have to take me to the club. I know Reggie put you on the spot." He gazed down at her and could see the flush of color on her cheeks. "Are you kidding me? I would never pass up the opportunity to see Sara Sidle shake her thang." He watched as the color in her cheeks deepened. "I just wish I asked you first," he sincerely said as he took her hand. "Oh" was all she could answer as she held his gaze.

"Hold on," Reggie called out as the basket landed on the ground with a thud. With nothing else to hold on to Sara wrapped her arms around Warrick and he did the same. They held on to each other well after the basket had landed. Reggie shook his head to himself. He had never seen two people more attracted to one another but totally clueless on how to act on it. He hopped out of the basket and headed toward his girlfriend. He picked her up in a bear hug and said, "You're never going to believe this but Warrick is in serious like."

"What?" Beth exclaimed as she turned to look at Warrick and the tall brunette he was holding.

"Not his usual type," she said. "I know. But there's something about this girl. She knows him; I mean she really knows him. And to my astonishment he's nervous around her. Big Bad Brown is nervous around a female." Beth looked up at him with wide eyes. "Get out!" Beth laughed.

They both turned and watched as Warrick helped Sara out of the balloon, his hands lingering on her waist. "So how did he meet her?" Beth asked. " They work together." Reggie said with a smile. "You mean that's Sara?" "The one and only." Reggie laughed.

"I've always wondered about her. He seemed to mention her a lot, especially lately." Beth answered. "You've got to see them together. You know how Warrick doesn't like aggressive girls well Sara is so demure she blushes. Just watch them together and you'll understand. But I think they may need a little push in the right direction." Beth raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Sara doesn't think that Rick is really attracted to her." Reggie said nudging Beth toward the couple.

"I've invited them out to the club with us on their next night off. I was thinking that you could give Sara some friendly advise on what to wear." Reggie said with a gleam in his eye. Beth looked at him and started to laugh, "You want me to suggest that she wear something incredibly sexy." "Oh yeah the big man won't know what hit him." Reggie laughed.

Sara smiled at Warrick as he helped her out of the balloon. "That was wonderful, she said, "Thank you for taking me. It was just what I needed." "I'm glad you had fun. I did too. I just hope Reggie wasn't too much." Warrick said, his hands still on her waist.

"Oh no! I thought he was great. I was glad to meet one of your friends. I was thinking that you and I really don't know a lot about one another outside of work," Sara said sincerely. "You're right," Warrick answered his hands tightening slightly on her hips, "But I think it's time to change that." She face lit up with a smile and she said, "I'd like that."

Warrick noticed Reggie and Beth heading toward them and reluctantly let go of Sara's waist. Warrick made introductions and Sara held out her hand to the petite pretty black woman. "It's nice to finally meet you Sara. Warrick has talked about you," Beth said with a huge grin. Sara looked up at Warrick who had an embarrassed grin on his face. "My Mr. Brown it's beginning to sound like you're a huge fan of mine." She said as she gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"On occasion your intuitive skills amaze me Ms. Sidle but there are moments when we both know who is more discerning. Need I mention spontaneous combustion?" Warrick said with a roguish grin. "Warrick Brown!" Sara sputtered as her face turned beat red and she smacked him on the arm. He caught her hand before she could hit him again and he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm just teasing you Sara. It really was a good theory."

Beth couldn't help but smile as she watched the interplay between the two of them. Reggie was right. There was something there and it was strong and very hot. She cleared her throat and both their eyes flew to her face. "Hey Sara come with me while the guys bring down the balloon. We can discuss what sexy outfit to wear on our hot date to the club." Sara looked over a Warrick for a moment, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Hot date," she thought to herself, "Sexy outfit. Oh god what did she get herself into."

Thirty minutes later, the balloon was packed and they headed back to the field where Warrick's Denali was parked. Beth kept up a constant chatter, so Sara had little time to think about how close she was sitting next to Warrick in the backseat. Reggie had some boxes piled on the seat so Sara had been forced to practically sit in Warrick's lap.

Every now and then their knees would touch and a wave of heat would run through Sara's body. She kept stealing glances at Warrick but he seemed to be cool and collected. Unbeknownst to her Warrick was anything but. Every time their bodies touched Warrick had to fight the urge not to groan. Her hand lay on her lap and he desperately wanted to reach over and take it in his own. To make matters worse Reggie kept giving he knowing smirks in the rearview mirror.

The whole time they had been disassembling the balloon, Reggie had shot him question, after question about Sara. Warrick knew there had been no denying his feelings. He admitted his interest in her but he frankly said he wasn't sure if it would work out. He said there were many obstacles in their way.

Warrick was very taken back when Reggie had said, "Yeah like the fact she thinks she's not beautiful or sexy enough for you. She thinks you have a thing for Catherine." Warrick had blinked in surprise. He did find Catherine extremely attractive but she was way too forward for him. He knew in all honesty that her past life would always be a sticking point. Now Sara, her innocence was a major turn on. He was surprised that Sara had thought he was interested in Catherine.

Reggie had told him that if he really liked Sara he shouldn't give a damn about the obstacles. From what he had seen Warrick and Sara were perfect for one another. He had said," I have never seen you so nervous around a woman before Bro, that should tell you something. If I were you I'd let her know how beautiful and sexy you find her as soon as possible. I have a feeling she is going to be difficult to convince." Warrick had answered with a "Don't I know it."

So here he sat with her lovely body pressed up against his, and he didn't know what to do. They pulled in beside his SUV and he climbed out offering her his hand to help. She placed her surprisingly small hand in his large one and he gently pulled her out. "She whispered a quiet, "Thanks," and turned to her new friends. Hugs were exchanged and Beth whispered in her ear to call her if she needed help with her outfit for the weekend.

Warrick and Sara climbed into his vehicle and they headed back toward Vegas. They were quiet for a little while each lost in their own thoughts. Warrick broke the silence and asked, "Do you want me to drop you off at your apartment? I can pick you up before shift starts."

Sara silently cursed. She had errands that she needed to do. She had put them off all week and now they couldn't wait. "That would be nice but I have some things I need to do before work. I'm sorry." She said earnestly. "Hey no problem," Warrick said feeling very disappointed.

The ride to the lab was very quiet. He pulled in beside her SUV and shut the engine off. He turned to face her. She gave him a rueful smile. "Thank you for this morning. I had a wonderful time. You reminded me how nice it is to go out with friends and laugh. I know I should do this more often. It does alleviate the stress of the job."

"I'm just glad I got you to smile that beautiful smile of yours and I wish you'd used it more. I guess I'll have to come up with more reasons to get you to smile." Sara blushed and thought to herself, "You are reason enough." Their eyes locked for a moment and they both silently wished for a reason to delay their time together.

Sara sighed and opened her door reluctantly. She hesitated a moment before sealing her nerves. She slid across the seat and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Warrick blinked in surprise before giving her a wonderful smile. She reached up and touched his cheek, her fingers sliding softly across his warm skin. She smiled at him and whispered,"Thank you." And then she was gone.

Warrick leaned back in the seat and watched her unlock her door and climb inside. She gave him a wave before she drove away. He closed his eyes and could still feel the heated sensation of her hot lips on his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. He would see her in exactly 8 hours. He couldn't wait.

For the first in ages Sara fell right to sleep with a happy smile on her face. Her dreams were not full of horror and death but of laughter and warmth. They were of Warrick.

For the first time in ages Warrick could not fall asleep. Instead he lay there imagining beautiful smiles, long legs and soft wavy brunette hair. He lay there thinking about Sara. The smile did not leave his face.

TBC 

Please review! I really enjoy reading what you think of the story. THANKS!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the great reviews yet again. I greatly appreciate you taking the time to read my story and review it.

Chapter 5

The last few days had passed at a snail's pace. Warrick looked at his watch for the umpteenth time and groaned. There was still 4 hours of shift left. He glanced out the window of the lab in hopes of seeing Sara in the hall. He had not seen her since the beginning of shift. Luck had not been on his side. Grissom had not assigned them any cases together at all. He sighed in exasperation when he realized how disappointed he had been.

Warrick thought back to the start of shift the night after their balloon ride and smiled at the memory. He had entered the break room to find her sitting alone reading a journal. She had greeted him with a shy smile and a quiet, "Hey." He returned her smile and had said, "Hey girl. You still smiling?"

He had watched in amusement as her cheeks flushed pink. She absently tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she looked down at her journal and then back up at him and said, "Oh I think I have a few more hours of smiles left in me." "Good." he answered taking a seat next to her. They watched each other for a moment trying to think of something to say. He was just about to ask her if she wanted to get breakfast after shift when Catherine flew into the room followed by Nick and Grissom.

With a quick greeting Grissom announced that Warrick and Catherine had a robbery at a liquor store and Sara and Nick had an apparent suicide at the Lucky Hearts Motel. Warrick had stood up to leave and looked down at Sara. He had given her a remorseful smile and said, "I'll talk to you later." and he headed out the door. Unfortunately he never got a chance to talk to her later much less see her. They both had been extremely busy.

Regrettably the next few nights followed a similar pattern, with one or the other having to work late or go in early. There had been no chance of conversation much less time to make a breakfast date. All he had to get him though were fleeting glances through the lab windows. On occasion he would look up to find her staring at him through the glass and she would quickly turn away, blushing like mad for being caught. He would laugh quietly at her cute displays but would find himself doing the same thing when he saw her at work in a lab.

So here Warrick sat in the lab, working on a hair sample for his case. He looked through the microscope for the fifth time and cursed under his breath. He was not going to be able to concentrate until he talked to her. He left the lab anxious to find her.

It took him ten minutes to track her down in the garage. She was processing a car involved in a shooting. He stood back for a moment and watched her work. She was dressed in a pair of low ride black jeans and a red tank top. At some point during the night, she had pulled her hair back in an unruly ponytail.

Warrick watched her confident strides as she walked from a table to the driver's side door carrying a drill. His eyes followed the lithe curve of her back as she bent inside the car. He heard the drill start and watched as she leaned further inside the car. As she did her top began to work its way up her back. He could see a wide expanse of her creamy skin. He had to hold back a groan as she bent over further and he could see the top of what was clearly a thong sticking out of her pants.

He heard her let out a throaty, "Yes!" as she wiggled her fine ass back out of the car. He watched in amusement as she did a little dance as she held up what was obviously a bullet in her latexed fingers. She turned away from the car and froze as she saw him standing there.

Sara met his eyes and was taken back by the heat she saw clearly etched there. She unconsciously ran her free hand through her hair and then down to pull her tank top back over her exposed stomach. She watched with growing enthrallment as his eyes followed her hand. She felt a spark of fire begin to smolder deep inside of her.

Warrick couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched in heated fascination as she ran her hand through her brunette tresses and then slowly lowered it to yank her top down hiding her lovely skin from his view. He raised his eyes unhurriedly and smirked when he saw the flush of color across her chest and neck. Her pretty face was the same shade of pink.

Warrick heard her hiss his name and his eyes quickly shot to hers. The look on her face was somewhere between embarrassment and arousal. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. He took a step toward her and he almost laughed when she took a step backwards. He moved forward and again she moved backwards.

"Sara," he said with a smirk, "What are you doing?" She halted her retreat when she realized what she was doing. She blushed again as she tried to answer him. "I ah…I don't know." she said sheepishly. "Did you need something?" she asked trying desperately to regain her composure. She couldn't think straight when he was looking at her like that.

"Yes," he said slowly, "I need you." He let the statement hang in the air for a moment as he watched her eyes grow wide. "I haven't seen your smile in awhile so I decided I'd better check in with you. Are we still on for the club tonight?" He said with a grin. "Umm, yeah that is if you still want me to go?" she answered tentatively. She watched the smirk on his face deepen and his eyes dance with amusement. He was playing with her.

"Oh most definitely Sara. I'm looking forward to seeing you and your smile on the dance floor." He stepped toward her again closing the distance. "I'll pick you up around 9:00 okay?"

"That's sounds good. I'll make sure my smile and I are ready," she said never breaking eye contact with him as he moved closer. She readied herself, knowing he was teasing her but deciding she was not going to let him win.

Warrick was within inches of her and he could feel the heat coming off of her body. She surprised him when she moved willingly up against him. She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned in close to his ear. She let her hot, moist breath caress his skin before she whispered, " Did you enjoy the view?"

Warrick's heart stopped for a moment when he realized what she was talking about. He leaned down slightly and breathed into her ear, "Oh yeah, the view was extremely fine. I'm hoping tonight's will be just as stimulating." She let out a throaty laugh that tickle the skin along his neck. "Oh I don't think you'll be disappointed Mr. Brown." She whispered huskily as she leaned back to look into his eyes.

Sara couldn't believe she was actively flirting with Warrick and that she was enjoying herself. She wanted to believe that there was something deeper behind his new behavior toward her. Reggie told her there was. And when she looked in his eyes she could see his desire. But was she merely a challenge for him? She needed to hear it from his own lips that he was interested in her and that he wanted her. Until then she would play. But she knew the deeper she became involved with him the more it was going to hurt if this was all a big game to him, because she liked him… a lot.

Warrick searched her eyes and saw her doubt of his motives mixed with her desire. He would have to talk to her tonight and tell her his intentions some of which were not quite pure. He couldn't understand why she thought he wouldn't find her attractive. Christ his body was in overdrive after seeing her bent over in the car and just knowing she wore a thong was driving him crazy. He could not wait to get her alone tonight to feel her sexy body pressed against his on the dance floor.

Warrick reached down and took her latex gloved hand in his and said earnestly, "I'm looking forward to tonight. I've missed not talking to you these last few days." Sara looked into his beautiful eyes and could see his sincerity. "Me too," she said giving his hand a squeeze.

The sound of voices echoed into the room and Warrick reluctantly released her hand and stepped away from her. He watched her regain her cool and head to the table to bag the bullet she found. Catherine and Nick came into the garage. Catherine raised her eyebrows in surprise at seeing Warrick there. Nick muttered a "Hey y'all," and headed over to the table where Sara stood.

"I thought you were working on the hair sample?" she said. "I was. I needed a break." With that said Warrick glanced over at Sara and grinned, "Later," and then strolled out the door. Catherine's eyes followed him for a second before turning to look over at Sara. Sara's eyes were fixed on Warrick's retreating backside.

Feeling someone looking at her Sara turned and met Catherine's questioning eyes. She fought to control her sure give away blush. She smiled casually at the older woman and turned to talk to Nick.

A small knowing smile began to play at the corners of Catherine's mouth. Warrick and Sara? Not at all who she expected together but it definitely made life here at the lab suddenly very interesting. She would have to keep a close eye on them to see what developed.

TBC 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Warrick stood nervously outside Sara's apartment door. He raised his hand for the third time to push the doorbell but his finger never made contact with the button. He chided himself for acting like a schoolboy. God it was only Sara: Sara who he had worked with for the past 4 years, Sara his friend, Sara who now filled all his dreams. He had been impatiently waiting for this night all week; he was not going to blow it now.

Sara paced nervously around her living room, stopping to look in her hall mirror for the tenth time. She couldn't believe she had let Beth talk her into this risqué outfit. She had called Beth in a panic and asked her to go shopping. They had met the previous day before shift and shopped until Sara had found the perfect outfit. She could remember Beth saying "Warrick is not going to be able to breathe when he sees you in this." Upon hearing that Sara had quickly purchased the mini skirt and halter-top but now as she stood in front of the mirror she wasn't so sure.

Sara had to admit she looked good but she didn't know how Warrick would react. She didn't want to turn him off on their unofficial first date. Deciding that she couldn't take the risk she headed toward her bedroom to change, when the doorbell rang. Sara silently cursed and went to open the door.

The door swung open and there stood Sara. Warrick felt like the earth moved beneath his feet. He lifted his hand to steady himself on the door jam. Never in all his dreams had he imagined Sara looked so alluring.

Her hair was swept up in a French Twist with a few tendrils outlining her beautiful face. She wore very little make-up, which pleased him immensely. He followed the line of her elegant neck down to a deep burgundy halter-top that dipped seductively in between her breasts. The top ended just below her belly button and he could see a creamy expanse of her skin before her black mini skirt started. The mini ended at mid thigh and below it were long, lithe legs. On her feet were a 2-inch heel shoe making her legs appear even longer.

Warrick didn't think he could form a coherent sentence. Christ he never dreamed she had such an incredible body underneath the clothes she usually wore. He didn't know how he was going to survive the night. He didn't think he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her. He heard the faint sound of his name being called and his eyes shot to hers.

Sara watched in quiet fascination as Warrick's eyes roamed slowly up and down her body. She felt a flush of warmth race threw her. But the longer he looked the more self-conscious she became. Unable to take the silence, she whispered his name. All of her doubts were erased when she saw the look of hot lust in his eyes. She felt herself blush even more.

Warrick could see the insecurity in her eyes when he met her gaze. It was quickly replaced by embarrassment when she realized he liked what he saw. "Hey," he said, his voice sounding husky even to his own ears.

"Hey," she replied glancing down at her hands. "Sara you look absolutely stunning." She looked back up at him and her blush deepened. "Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself," she said shyly, as her eyes devoured his silk short-sleeved shirt the color of which matched his eyes exactly. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks that he filled out perfectly. Her eyes stole back up to the patch of his exposed chest that his semi unbuttoned shirt revealed. Equally impressive were the glorious muscles of his arms peeking out of his shirtsleeves. She sighed inwardly at how incredibly handsome he was.

Sara raised her eyes and met his smiling face. "Are you done checking me out?" he grinned. "No," she answered with a grin of her own, "I have yet to pass inspection on your backside." Warrick let out a deep laugh and, some of her anxiety left her at the sound his amusement.

She turned to grab her jacket from the back of the couch and Warrick's laughter died in his throat. The halter-top she wore hooked around her neck leaving her whole back bare. His eyes feasted on her silky smooth skin. His mind raced with thoughts of running his hands across her sexy skin as they slow danced.

Sara turned to find Warrick standing there with a dazed look on his face. "Warrick?" she asked questioningly. "Damn woman I'm going to have to beat the men off you with a stick tonight." Sara looked at him like he had 2 heads. "You don't know what you're talking about," she exclaimed.

"Oh I know what I'm talking about. You look incredibly fine and you know it," he said with conviction. She snorted and shook her head as she began to put on her jacket. "Let me," he said quietly.

He took it from her hands and their fingers touched briefly sending currents of heat through each of their bodies. He held out a sleeve and watched her slid her slim arm in slowly. He let in fingers gently glide across her back as he moved to hold out the other sleeve. He heard her distinct intake of breath as his fingers made contact with her skin. He smiled to himself relieved that she was feeling a bit over stimulated too.

Warrick turned her gently by her shoulders until she faced him. He cupped her beautiful face in his hands and gazed into her smoldering brown eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you tonight. You look incredibly tantalizing."

Sara's heartbeat accelerated, as she fought for control of her nerves. "Then don't." she fervently whispered. She felt his hands tighten their grasp on her face and his gorgeous eyes flared with heat. A slow smile made its way across his handsome face. "Okay," he said seductively slow as his hands left her face. He reached down and took her hand bringing it up to his lips. He turned it over and placed a warm gentle kiss on the palm of her hand. A shiver of anticipation raced through her body.

Their gaze locked for a few moments as they watched the passionate sparkles of desire dance seductively in one another eyes. With a devilish grin he whispered "The same goes for you." She raised her eyebrows in question. "Your hands, my body." he said simply. Her eyes widen slightly and her cheeks flushed but she answered him with a resounding, "Okay." He laughed again taking her hand and leading her to the door. "Let's go shake our thangs." Sara couldn't help but laugh too. Tonight was her's. She was going dancing with unbelievably hot man and he just told her he wanted her to touch him and for reasons she couldn't quite understand he wanted to touch her too. Warrick had her smiling again. The man was on a roll.

TBC 


	7. chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 7

Sara could not believe how quickly the night was flying by. Warrick had her brought her to a little jazz bar where they met Reggie and Beth. They had found a little table in a corner and ordered drinks. They sat for over an hour talking and laughing.

Sara could not remember having so much fun. Reggie and Beth were a riot. They had told her quite a few stories about Warrick and she couldn't stop laughing. She was very surprised to learn about his playful side and the trouble he and Reggie had gotten into during their school days together. She also learned about Warrick's passion for music. She knew he played the piano but never realized the intensity of his interest and the depth of his talent.

Warrick remained somewhat quiet during the stories and would pipe in once in awhile to defend himself. She couldn't help but smile at him when he did this. They asked her a few questions about herself but she was guarded with her answers. Warrick knew Sara was a very private person but he hoped that she would be able to open up to him eventually. He realized that there was a whole other side to her and he really wanted to get to know that part of her.

Around 11:00 they left the bar and walked down the street to the dance club. As they walked Warrick held her hand and Sara couldn't help but smile. She looked up at him and tentatively asked,

"Would you play for me sometime?" He looked at her for a long moment and Sara took that as a no. "It's okay," she mumbled, "I understand if you don't like an audience. I just remember from that case we worked together, the singer's wife who committed suicide, you ran your fingers across the keys and it sounded nice. "

Warrick halted their walk and gave her a smile and said, "So are you saying that maybe we should go on another date and that my playing for you should be on the menu?" Sara blushed and stammered, "I ah don't know? Are you asking me for a date?" His smile widened and he nodded, "Would you go out with me Sara? Because I'd love to play for you."

A genuine grin broke out across her face as she said, "I'd like that Warrick." "Good so would I." He tightened his hold on her hand and they hurried to catch up to their friends. Warrick paid the cover and they entered the dimly lit club. They made their way through the swarms of people to a less crowded spot near the rear of the club, Warrick's hand never leaving hers.

Once they claimed there spot, the guys left her and Beth to go get drinks. "So how did he like your outfit?" Beth asked with a knowing grin. "His eyes practically popped out of his head," Sara giggled. "It seems like it's going well." Beth stated. Sara smiled and nodded her head. "Plus I've noticed he can't keep his hands off you. Which I'm sure you do not mind." Beth said with a laugh. Sara couldn't help but smile at the truth of her words as she felt her now famous blush stain her cheeks.

She thought back to everything up to this moment and as promised Warrick's hands had somehow found their way to various parts of her body: whether it be a hand on her shoulder, a soft stroke across the flesh of her back, a finger trailing down her arm, a warm hand on the small of her back or his large hand engulfing hers as the walked through the crowd.

All Sara knew was that she was in heaven. The slightest touch would send her hormones into overdrive and when his touch would linger on her skin she wanted to just moan his name and beg him to touch her more.

The guys returned with their drinks and Warrick immediately was standing close to her with his hand on the small of her back. Beth gave her a huge knowing smile and Reggie waggled his eyebrows at her. Sara couldn't help but smile. The night was going perfectly. She knew without a doubt something was happening between them. The emotions she was feeling were somewhat overwhelming and scary but she knew she was ready to move forward with them. She wanted to see if the spark that danced between them could be ignited into something more.

The club was playing retro 80's and 90's music and Billy Idol's Rebel Yell came blaring out of the multi speakers. Beth squealed happily and pulled Sara out onto the dance floor. Sara tried to shake her nervousness because she knew Warrick's eyes were on her. His smoldering looks were making her blood boil.

Sara closed her eyes and let the music move her. She swayed and shook her hips feeling the energy of the song. She raised her hands above her head and she gyrated her hips in total sync with the music. Sara could feel the heat of his stare burning her skin as her eyes locked onto his. She had never seen such an intense look on his face before. He looked like he was memorizing her body and its sexy movements.

Warrick watched Sara as she went out onto the dance floor. He knew that she was nervous, he could tell by the flush of her cheeks. But as the song progressed Sara began to relax. Her body moved and swayed in perfect time with the music. He watched mesmerized as she gyrated her hips and slowly raised her arms above her head. Her top pulled tight across her breasts and he groaned silently at the alluring view. His eyes traveled slowly down her body and he sighed at the sight of the vast amount of her creamy skin displayed.

Sara's hips were another matter all together. The more she moved them the more erotic the images became in his head. At last his eyes sought out her gorgeous legs. He knew he would never tire looking at them. They were long, lithe and extremely tantalizing. They were sure to become key players in his fantasies.

As the song ended a slow one came on. With his eyes never leaving hers he moved toward her ready to stake his claim. He felt a wave of jealousy roll through him as he watched a man approach her and ask her to dance. He sighed in relief as she shook her head no and pointed in his direction.

When he reached her, he quickly pulled her into his embrace and his hands immediately slid across the smooth skin of her naked back. She shivered slightly at the sensation. Warrick smiled at her reaction. He leaned down and heatedly whispered, "What did you tell that guy?" She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile and said, "I told him no, because I thought my date might mind." "Your date? I like the sound of that." he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Warrick stroked her back again and said with a small smirk, "I do have one small grievance." Sara raised her eyebrows in question. "We had an agreement about hands. And I know I have held up my end of the bargain," he said seductively running his hands slowly down her back and resting them confidently on her hips, "But my date seems to have forgotten our deal," he finished with a sly grin.

Sara's face flushed bright pink. "Oh" was all she could manage as she looked at her hands on his shoulders. She swallowed her nervousness and began to slowly move her hands across his thick muscles. She slid them slowly down his well-sculpted chest feeling his nipples harden under the palms of her hands. Pleased that he was responding to her touch she became more brazen.

Sara journeyed her hands back up his chest and across his shoulders. She moved them torturously slow down his arms enjoying the feel of the hard muscles in his forearms. Finally she reached his skin and she sighed at the scorching sensation under her fingertips. She snaked her fingers up inside his shirtsleeves and slowly stroked the powerful muscles of his arm.

Warrick bit back a growl as he watched her determined face. The feel of her small hands on his body sent waves of pleasure rolling threw his system. There was no way to disguise his desire for her. He watched a small-satisfied smile spread across her face as she felt his obvious reaction. When he felt her hands on his skin of his arms, his hands automatically tightened on her hips.

Sara's eyes shot to his and her mouth opened slightly when she saw the depth of his arousal. He watched in slow fascination as her face flushed and her eyes sparked with heat. He felt one of her hands slid down to his wrist. She tugged gently on it and he let her take it. She pulled up his hand in between their bodies and brought it up close to her face. He felt her fingers glide seductively across the back of his hand as she gently turned it over.

Without breaking eye contact with him she brought the palm of his hand up to her mouth. He could feel the heat of her lips against his sensitive skin. Without warning, he felt her tongue softly touch his palm and his eyes flared with pure hot lust at the arousing sensation. Her tongue made slow circles for only a moment before she pulled it away. He immediately missed her intoxicating touch. He fought his intense desire to pull her sexy body tight up against his and crush his mouth possessively down into hers. He watched her for a moment before his need to hold her close besieged him.

Sara stepped away slightly and watched his ardent reaction to her touch. His handsome face was full of passionate hunger. She felt her body readied itself in anticipation. She held back a moan, as his hands traveled up her bare arms and glided across her back. In the next instance she felt herself being pressed completely against his incredible body. One large hand rested across her back while the other moved dangerously low toward her ass. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in even closer.

They both became aware of the dancing couple around them and began to move to the music. Sara felt like heaven in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly against his body. He had never been with a woman as tall .He realized he liked the way her head could rest on his shoulder and the fact that he could feel the heat of her breath on his neck. Her mouth was so close to his. All it would take was the slight dip of his head and he could finally taste her, the woman who haunted his dreams.

Sara could not image anything feeling better then being in Warrick's arms. His body felt hard and powerful against hers. Even the smell of him was intoxicating. She yearned for him to kiss her. She slid one of her hands up his neck to touch his hair. It was softer then she imaged. She ran her hand over it enjoying the texture against her palm. She heard him growl her name and she tipped her head back slightly to meet his eyes.

When he felt her touch his hair he couldn't hold back any longer. He growled her name. His eyes let her know his intentions. If she didn't want it, she should let him know now. He sighed with relief when her eyes darkened with passion and her tongue slid out to moisten her succulent lips.

Sara watched in slow motion as Warrick's mouth descended on hers. She barely had a chance to enjoy the heated sensation of his lips against hers before they were gone. She blinked in shock and turned to see who had just ruined their moment yet again. When Sara set eyes on the enraged woman standing beside them, she knew her fairy tale romance with Warrick would never be. Reality had come crashing in. Sara knew that happily ever after was somehow not meant for her.

Sara looked up at Warrick and his eyes pleaded with her not to leave. She pulled herself out of his arms and stepped away. As she left the warmth of his arms she felt all her hope leave her. She fought her disappointment and tried to seal herself off from the hurt. But it was already there squeezing her heart. She would never know now, if he was the one she had been waiting for.

Warrick silently yelled as he watched she close herself off to him. He had been so close to tasting heaven and it had been ripped away again. He wanted to shout in frustration and damn the woman who pulled them apart. He knew there would be no easy explanation about who this woman was and what she meant to him. As well as he knew Sara; he knew she would not understand.

He felt sadness fill him because he knew he had lost Sara. And what hurt worse was the fact that he never really had her to begin with. He would never know if she was the one he had been waiting for and his heart broke.

TBC 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara could clearly see the distress in Warrick's eyes. She knew he truly did not want her leave, especially after what had almost happened between them. She felt him reach out and grab her hand. He squeezed it gently trying desperately to convey what he could not say in words. She gave him a small reassuring squeeze in return before she pulled her hand out of his.

Sara glanced over at the beautiful black woman who was glaring at her. Unable to meet her eyes she quickly turned and walked away, wishing the earth would just open up and swallow her. She felt an arm circle her shoulder and she smiled gratefully when she saw it was Reggie. She let him escort her away from the dance floor.

Beth raced up to her and grabbed her hand and declared, "Don't worry honey, Rick has no interest in the manipulative bitch." Sara sighed uncomfortably as her eyes sought out Warrick and the woman.

Sara knew from the way Warrick was holding himself, he was furious. His back was rigid, his shoulders tense and one of his hands was clenched into a fist by his side. She knew she should feel some sense of relief but she didn't. The beautiful woman had her hands on him and Sara could not help but feel jealous. It should be her out there touching him.

The sound of Reggie's voice asking her how she was doing, forced her to advert her eyes back to him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought he said he hadn't dated anyone in 5 months." she said quietly. "He hasn't!" Beth cut in, "They broke up about 5 ½ months ago. They didn't date very long because Warrick realized how awful she was. I can't believe she's over there trying to stake a claim on him. She has no right!"

Both Sara and Beth heard Reggie clear his throat nervously and their eyes flew to his face. "What?" demanded Beth. "Well technically they did break up but they saw each other on occasion." he answered sheepishly. "What!" Beth exclaimed. Reggie looked away embarrassed as Beth cried, "That dog!"

It took Sara a moment to understand what they were implying and when she did her cheeks flamed red. Warrick and that woman were still sleeping together. Sara's eyes shot back to Warrick and the woman. She felt herself grow envious when she looked at the sexy curvy black woman. She was every thing Sara was not: petite, beautiful and full breasted. What the hell did Warrick want with her; miss absolutely plain, flat chested, too tall Sara.

She turned to leave when Reggie grabbed her arm. "Sara please give him a chance. The thing he has with Lisa isn't serious. She's someone to fill the lonely hours with. You know the negitives of your job. It's hard to have a personal life. But Warrick wants one. He's ready to settle down. I can see how he looks at you Sara; you're different from the rest. There's definitely something between the two of you, something strong. Don't run from it."

Sara could see the sincerity in his eyes. She glanced at Beth, her new friend and smiled when Beth said, "I think you two are perfect together Sara." Sara couldn't help but grin at them. She wished what they were saying was true and that she and Warrick could ride off into the sunset together. But in reality she and Warrick had a lot of obstacles to overcome and she wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with all of them quite yet. She turned back to Warrick and saw that he had moved closer to where they were standing. He was facing her now and his clouded eyes sought her out.

Warrick was ready to strangle Lisa. She kept going on and on that she couldn't understand why they had to end their arrangement. She thought it had been working out great. He tried to tell her that it had made him uncomfortable. After a few weeks of it, he realized he wasn't into the casual sex. He wanted a real relationship. He wanted someone he could talk too and Lisa was definitely not that girl. He was lucky if he could get 4 sentences into a conversation. Yes she was beautiful but looks were not everything. He wanted someone he could lay in bed with at night and share his feelings with. Someone who would understand his love for his job and the heartache it sometimes caused.

He looked at Sara and knew she was that girl. She would understand his dedication and his determinedness because she felt those same things too. Plus she was beautiful and sexy as hell. He shook his head because it had taken him so long to see it. Sara Sidle was perfect for him. He watched her as she turned to leave and Reggie stopped her. He would have to thank his friend later. Words were exchanged and finally a small smile graced her face. She turned and looked at him and he felt a spark of hope ignite. She squared her shoulders and headed toward him. He thanked God for giving him a second chance.

Warrick felt a sharp poke in his side and he growled at Lisa. "You're picking her over me?" she asked in disbelief. "Hell yeah!" he responded enthusiastically as her turned to watch Sara walk toward him.

Not knowing where her courage came from, Sara squared her shoulders and headed toward Warrick. She stopped beside him and gave him a smirk, "Are you ready?" Warrick gave her a grateful smile and said, "Most definitely." He held out his hand and she took it, savoring the strength of his touch.

Warrick started to move away when Lisa reached over and grabbed Sara by the arm. "You'll never satisfy him in bed you skinny bitch! He's too much of a man for you!" Lisa hissed venomously. Warrick watched Sara's face fill with anger as she yanked her arm out of Lisa's grasp and growled, "Obviously you couldn't satisfy him otherwise you'd still be in his bed!"

Warrick couldn't hide the small grin that crossed his face. He had been at the receiving end of quite a few of Sara's terse comebacks. He had to admit it was one of her 'flaws' that he had grown fond of.

Lisa reeled back at Sara's truthful words and raised her arm to slap her when Warrick stopped her hand in mid-air. "You don't even think about touching her! Ever! You understand?" Warrick growled menacingly. "You leave her alone and you leave me alone. I told you weeks ago it was over. I didn't like you then and now I really don't like you." Lisa's face contorted in rage as she turned and stormed off.

Warrick took a deep breath and turned to face Sara. Her face was etched in embarrassment. She avoided his eyes and said firmly, "Please take me home." "Sara," he implored. "Now Warrick," she said curtly as she turned and walked away. He sighed, thankful that she was at least letting him take her home. He knew Lisa's words had hurt her. But they were far from the truth. He just had to find a way to prove it to Sara. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk with her head held high and her shoulders straight. She was a proud woman. But it was the sexy sway of her ass in that teeny tiny tantalizing mini skirt that had him grinning like a fool. She had no idea how attractive and alluring she was.

Sara was furious. She had never been in such an embarrassing situation. God half the people in the club had just watched that sordid little drama unfold. And that vicious woman! How dare she say those things to her? She just wanted to go home and pretend like this night never happened.

Sara walked up to Reggie and Beth and gave them each a hug. "Thanks," she whispered in each of their ears. Beth whispered, " I can go pop her one for you." Sara just smiled and shook her head. Reggie said with a sly grin, "Make him work for it." Sara couldn't help but laugh. She really liked these two people.

Warrick told them he was bringing her home. Reggie leaned over and quietly said, " You better work that Warrick Brown charm because if you lose her you'll regret it." Warrick said, "I know it man." He turned to Beth and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

Warrick followed Sara through the crowd. This time there was no hand holding or touching. They stopped at the coat check to get her jacket. He went to help her put it on but she brushed off his hands. They headed outside and walked a few paces apart. Neither saying a word. He glanced over at her and saw the rigid ness of her spine and the set scowl on her face. He wished he could erase the last 20 minutes. He could tell by her demeanor she was going to try and push him away. No matter what she said or did, he was not going to let that happen. Sara Sidle was going to have to accept the fact that he liked her…a lot.

When they reached his SUV he helped her in. He climbed in his side and started the engine. He looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." "I know you're sorry. It's not your fault. How were you to know that your lover was going to be there?"

Warrick's eyes widened at her words and he silently cursed Reggie and his big mouth. "Ex," he said flatly. "I ended it almost a month ago. It was not what I wanted."

"I'm surprised. You had a pretty good thing going. Sex with no strings attached whenever you had an itch to scratch. That's every man's fantasy especially with someone who looks like they just stepped out of Playboy." Sara said bitterly.

Warrick looked at her, stunned that she had just said that. "I'm not like that Sara. I thought you knew me well enough by now to know I'm not that shallow. Obviously you don't have a very high opinion of me." Warrick said with ice in his voice. She looked at him and knew that she had purposely said those things to hurt him. "I'm sorry. It's my nasty flaw rearing its ugly head again," she said softly.

Warrick couldn't help but smile at her words. "Sara," he said reaching out his hand to her. She looked down at it for a moment before tiredly saying, "Just take me home Warrick." She then turned, ignoring his hand and looked out the window, signaling that the conversation was over. Not knowing what to say to her, Warrick drove her home and the silence between them was deafening.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warrick pulled into her apartment building's parking lot, shut off the SUV and hopped out before Sara could protest. He was at her door, opening it and offering her his hand. Sara stared at it for a moment before taking it. Rather then let it go, Warrick tightened his grip and led her up the stairs to her apartment.

Sara pulled out her keys from her jacket pocket only to have them taken from her hand as Warrick opened the door for her. He gestured for her to go in. Sara looked at him and started to protest when he said, "We are not done talking." "Warrick," she started. "No Sara we have too much at stake. This thing between us is not going to go away. I don't want it too."

Her brown eyes bore into his hazel ones until she realized he was not going to relent. "Fine!" she said stalking passed him, tearing her jacket off and hanging it up. She turned to glare at him with her hands on her hips and a serious pout on her face.

"I don't think this thing between us is going to work," she stated coolly. "Why?" he countered. "God Warrick there are a hundred reasons, but the most obvious is work. I don't think Grissom would approve." Sara said heatedly.

" This isn't about Grissom and his approval. I don't need it! It's about what's happening between us and these feelings I have for you. They're real Sara." He said taking a step toward her.

"Warrick, we're not right for each other," she quickly said taking a step away from him. Warrick smiled slyly and said, "I think we balance each other out. Look how well we work together, imagine all that energy and focus in the bedroom."

Sara's cheeks flamed red and she groaned, "Warrick don't." "Sara I want you. Is that so hard to accept?" Warrick asked as he moved closer to her.

Warrick watched Sara's eyes flare with indignation as she loudly said, "Yes! Damnit it is! Look at you Warrick you're gorgeous. You can have any woman you want. Why are you interested in me? I don't understand."

Warrick's eyes widened at her words. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What don't you understand? I think you are an amazing woman. I've always thought so. God Sara you're beautiful and sexy, what man would not want you?" Warrick said in earnest.

Sara sighed and tried to turn away but Warrick grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and growled, "Let me go!" He could see the anger flaring in her dark eyes. He loosened his hold slightly but did not release her. "No, not until you tell me why you don't believe me?" he said quietly.

"I don't need to tell you Warrick, just look at me," she spat yanking her arm out of his hand. She moved out of his reach and

glared at him again. Warrick waited not saying a word. She felt his eyes searching hers. They seemed to be demanding an answer from her.

Sara sighed in frustration. She knew he would not leave until he got an answer that satisfied him. She crossed her arms, protectively around herself, as she flatly said, " I know I am not beautiful and I accept that. I've had years of experience to prove my point. So please don't argue with me. What I've always had are my brains. They're what I've got by on." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she continued. "Sometimes I want to be more then just the smart girl. But every time I look in the mirror I see me for who I really am. I've got mousy brown hair, plain boring brown eyes, I'm too tall and completely shapeless and I have this oh so attractive gap between my teeth. So please don't tell me I'm beautiful." She closed her eyes warily in defeat at the end of her tirade.

Warrick stood there in shock as he watched a single tear roll silently down her lovely pale cheek. He couldn't believe she saw herself that way. She really had no idea how deep her beauty ran. He couldn't image that no one had ever told her how pretty she was.

He quietly stepped over to her and reached out to catch the tear that slid down her cheek on his fingertip. Her eyes flew open when she felt the heat of his skin against hers. "That sounded like a major pity party for poor Sara. I'm sorry," she whispered pulling away from him. He gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "No it's how you feel. I'm glad you told me. I think I understand you a little bit better now." Her eyes widened slightly and she started to shake her head but he reached out with both his hands and held it still.

"God Sara you really don't have any idea how attractive you are. It mystifies me that you can completely ignore all the evidence proving the fact." Sara raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Half the guys at the lab have a crush on you. Greg, David, Hodges." Sara rolled her eyes at that. Warrick grinned as he continued " Nick," She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes he finds you very attractive. We've talked." Her big brown eyes seem to grow even larger. "And I find you incredibly desirable Sara," he finished as he gently stroked her cheek.

Warrick watched the traces of doubt in her eyes. She still couldn't quite accept what he was saying to her. He sighed at her stubbornness and said, " You need to know how I see you through my eyes. I see silky dark waves that I want to run my fingers threw. I see smoldering brown eyes that I want to ignite with hot, burning, uncontrollable passion. I see a tantalizing body full of angels and planes that I want to trace with my fingers and mouth. I see long, lithe legs that I want to feel wrapped around my waist. I see succulent lips that I want to feel pressed hotly against mine. I see a sexy gap that I want to run my tongue over until it drives you wild with need. I want you Sara, all of you. I think you're incredibly beautiful and amazingly sexy." As he finished talking his hands continued to caress her cheeks. He felt a wave of desire course through his body as he watched Sara's reaction to his words.

Sara's breathing had become heavy. Her eyes had darkened with lust. Her skin was flushed and she bit her lower lip nervously. She hands had moved up to grasp his forearms as he held her face between his hands. His passion filled eyes looked deeply into hers as she struggled for something to say.

"Oh," was all Sara could stammer at first as she struggled for control over her lust-induced body. She never imagined him feeling this way. His words moved her like no another's had before. She felt the need to be honest about her feelings for him as well.

She cleared her throat nervously and closed the gap between their bodies. "You need to know how I see you through my eyes Warrick. I see a kind and compassionate man, one of the most genuine I've ever met and I'm honored to be his friend." She watched his eyes widened in surprise at her words. "I see a man who is handsome as hell and too damn sexy for his own good." He gave her a small smirk. She reached up to touch his face tenderly as she continued, "I see beautiful, soulful eyes that I want to lose myself in. I see a sexy sinful mouth that I want to fell crushed up against mine. I see strong, capable hands that I want to feel caressing my body. I see a glorious, powerful body that I want to explore for days on end. I see a very fine man that I want…. desperately."

Pure unadulterated lust shot through Warrick's eyes and body. He caressed her cheek lovingly for a moment before releasing her and stepping away. She watched him in quiet fascination as he pulled out his cell phone and shut it off. He then moved to her phone by the couch and unplugged it. "Turn your cell off Sara," he softly demanded. She raised her eyebrows in confusion but went and did as he asked. She slowly turned to face him her eyes full of questions.

A slow sexy grin came across his face as he began to advance on her. "I'm going to kiss you now and I don't want any interruptions." "Oh," was all she could whisper as he stalked toward her with a predatory gleam in his eye.

Warrick stopped in front of her close but not close enough for Sara. "Take your hair down Sara," he quietly commanded. Her hands trembled as she raised them to remove the claps. Within seconds, her hair tumbled down in waves around her face.

Sara heard him groan and watched his handsome face become passionately serious. Only his eyes continued to dance with desire. He brought his hand up and slowly caressed her cheek. His thumb moved gently to outline her full lips. Sara had to hold back a lustful moan at the heated sensation he was making her feel.

Warrick brought his other hand up and it followed the same path on her other cheek. Sara felt herself flush as she watched the intense look of concentration on Warrick's face as he touched her. She felt a wave of trembling need course through her body.

Warrick fought his need to ravish her mouth with his as he watched her eyes flare with desire. Her skin was incredibly soft and her moist, parted lips were driving him wild with need. The expression on her face was of pure ecstasy.

Sara felt his hand tangle itself in her hair as she watched his mouth slowly descend toward hers. She readied herself for the on slot of emotions she knew she was about to feel.

Their lips met with the softest of touches, his mouth gliding tenderly over hers. But soon Sara felt the burn of scorching desire as his mouth settled possessively over hers. He moved his lips with an intoxicating confidence and she responded with an equal force of her own. He pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss and she gasped in surprise at the ticklish sensation of his whiskers.

Warrick pulled away with concern etched in his eyes. Sara gave him a shy smile and reached up to stroke his goatee. "I've never kissed anyone with one of these," she said quietly. He cocked an eyebrow at her. Understanding his silent question she smiled. "I think I need to further investigate this," she said stroking his whiskers, "before I can give you my final conclusion. But from my primary findings I can tell you I find it very…. stimulating."

Warrick gave her a sexy grin and swooped down to claim her lips in a deep hungry kiss. Sara responded in fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. This kiss was not tender and sweet like the first one. This kiss was full of pent up passion and body quaking lust. Sara moaned at the power of it. Never in her wildest fantasies had she imagined Warrick's mouth to be so erotic.

Sara was not one to succumb to a man but she gave herself willingly to Warrick. He felt her surrender herself to him and he groaned at the sensation of her mouth and body melting into him. The feel and taste of her were completely intoxicating. He could not get enough of her. The feel of her silky hair in his hand, the feel of her heated skin underneath his fingertips and the intimate touch of her tongue sliding against his were driving him wild with desire.

When Warrick felt her hands tugging on his shirt, he knew he had to catch his breath and think. There would be no turning back if he felt her elegant fingers on his skin. His desire for her was quickly spinning out of control. As much as he wanted Sara, he wanted a real relationship with her more.

Warrick tore his mouth off of hers gasping for much needed air. His hands, however, would not leave her body. They were currently cupping her incredibly firm ass. He gazed at her lovely flushed face and her kiss swollen lips and decided he had never seen her more beautiful.

"We need to slow down Sara," he breathed heavily, "You've set me on fire baby. I never dreamed you'd taste so exquisite. God Sara I want to consume you completely."

She listened to his words and they ignited a need deep inside of her. One she didn't know was there. For the first time in her life she craved a man. She wanted Warrick Brown with an intensity that seemed to burn her from the inside out. Not letting him finish, she pulled him close and crushed her lips against his hoping he would feel the depth of her need.

Warrick responded immediately with a lust filled growl. He pulled her up against his powerful body as his hands began to heatedly explore her body. Sara's hands slid seductively up and down his back and into his hair. Their lips slid possessively over one another, each kiss becoming more intense then the last.

Sara moaned passionately against his lips when she felt his hand slide down her ass to touch the sensitive skin below her miniskirt. In heated desperation she yanked at his shirt pulling it from his pants. She growled in frustration when she couldn't get to his skin fast enough.

In an attempt to help her, Warrick stepped away from her to give her hands room between their bodies. Unfortunately he did not see the coffee table directly behind him and the back of his knees collided with it. Realizing that Warrick was going to fall, Sara reached out and pulled him toward her but the forward momentum of Warrick's large body sent them both crashing to the floor.

Not quite believing he was lying on top of Sara yet again, he let out an amused chuckle as he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I take it this is one of your favorite positions," she said with a mischievous grin. His beautiful eyes danced with amusement as he said, "Having your sexy body underneath mine, hell yeah." She smiled up at him wickedly and said, "It could easily become one of my favorites too."

Warrick's eyes flashed with desire for a moment and then his face grew serious. "Sara, I think we need to talk," he quietly said. Her brown eyes searched his before she nodded her head. He slowly lifted himself off of her and helped her up. She straightened her shirt and her top and ran a hand threw her tangled hair. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Their eyes locked for a moment before she softly said, "Thank you."

Sara stepped toward him and he purposely moved out of her reach. Her eyes widened in confusion. "I'm sorry," he began, "I don't know how to handle this. I don't want to hurt you." He watched her face cloud over as she misinterpreted his words. He stepped toward her, shaking his head, "No that's not what I mean Sara. I want you. So much it scares me. I never thought that it would be so intense between us. But your mouth and your body and the feel of you up against me, I can't think straight. I don't want to rush into anything without being sure of your feelings. You're my friend and I care for you deeply. I don't want to ruin that." He watched her eyes soften at his words.

"But Sara," he continued, "I have all these other feelings for you, strong, powerful feelings. You're not like the other women I've dated. You're so much more. You're independent, strong, amazingly brilliant, feisty, beautiful and natural. What you see is what you get. You're real Sara. You're what I've been searching for and you've been standing right beside me all along."

Warrick watched her cheeks turn pink as she looked away from his intense stare and the deep meaning behind his words. He moved toward her and reached up to touch her cheek. When he met her eyes he saw the tears glistening there. "I want to do this right. I want to see where we can go together. I want there to be an us Sara."

Sara saw the sincerity in his beautiful eyes. His words moved her deeply. She felt her tears begin to spill out of her eyes and her lower lip trembled as she tried to say his name. "Warrick," she whispered, "Oh Warrick" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. They stayed wrapped in each other arms for a long time. Finally Sara pulled away and touched his face. "I want to try this Warrick. I never dreamed you'd feel the same way I do." His eyes widened in shock. "I've had the hots for you for a few years now. Don't look so surprised. I'd have to be blind not to see what a wonderful man you are. And lord knows you're easy on the eyes." Warrick chuckled. "I'm scared too because we have a friendship we could lose. But I'll take my chances because you are so worth the risk." Warrick smiled deeply and scooped her up in his arms.

Sara laughed as he spun her around. When he stopped she slid slowly down his body and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. "Kiss me," she begged. His hot lips were on hers in an instant and their passion was ignited again. Lips and hands roamed hungrily. Just at the point of no return Warrick broke away from her. "Okay this is not taking things slowly." He breathed heavily. He moved away from her, stepping toward the front door. "I think I need to go home and take a very long cold shower." She grinned and said, "I maybe taking one too." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed, "This was your idea Mr. Brown. It's very sweet but I think we're both going to have to work on our self-control. I don't know how long I can wait until I see you naked."

Warrick laughed and said, "Believe me I feel the same way. But you will be so worth the wait Ms Sidle." She blushed again as she came toward him. "Sara," he murmured, "I don't think you should get to close, I'm awfully irresistible." She playfully smacked him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she softly said as her eyes shined with happiness.

He smiled at her and touched her face tenderly. "So do you want to do something before shift tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes," she quickly replied. "Good. I'll call you around noon," he said with a grin. "Okay, it's a date." She grinned back. "It's a date,' he repeated as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. He opened the door and gave her a sexy smile before leaving.

Sara stood in the window and watched him leave. She waved her hand not knowing if he could see her or not. She brought her hands up to touch her face. Yes the smile was definitely there. Warrick Brown had done it again. But this time she knew the smile was going to stay. She liked Warrick and he liked her back. That thought alone couldn't make her any happier.

Warrick climbed into his SUV and looked up at her window. He could see her silhouette in the light. He watched her raise her hand and wave to him. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long while, Warrick felt truly happy and Sara Sidle was the sole reason.

TBC

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I haven't gotten many reviews lately and I'm wondering if anyone is still reading this. So please let me know. I'm going to be working on my other story but I will be updating this one soon. I tried to leave it in a happy place. I still have a number of chapters planned for this story so please be patient. Thanks!!!! Please review!! 


	10. Special Note

October 4, 2004

Special Note:

I just wanted you to know that I have not stopped writing this story. My computer died and I am in the process of trying to get everything up on the new system. I do have some chapters hand written but I need to input them. I am very sorry to all. I am extremely frustrated at this point. I hope to have something up by the beginning of next week. Please be patient. I really want to finish this story as I am sure you would like it finished. Again I am very sorry for the wait. Thanks!

Sassytoo


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for your patience. My new system is still not up and running properly. So it may take a while for another chapter. Thanks for my great reviews. You guys are wonderful. As always please let me know what you think. I like hearing from the Warrick and Sara fans. I'm not sure if a can bear the Warrick /Catherine thing on the show. I'll have to see how they handle it. Thanks and please review.

Chapter 10

Sara paced nervously around her living room. She glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time 11:50. She groaned in frustration as she looked around her apartment. There was nothing left for her to clean. She had already done the laundry, vacuumed, and dusted. She couldn't believe how nervous she was about Warrick's phone call. She was acting like a silly school girl. She sat down on the couch with a sigh. She smiled wistfully as she remembered how wonderful his lips felt against hers.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her stimulating memories. She flipped it open and let out a sigh of relief. Warrick's # flashed across the screen. "Hey," she answered. "Hey yourself," he chuckled. "You're 5 minutes ahead of schedule." she said. "I couldn't wait," he replied.

"Good because there is not a thing left to clean in my apartment," she said with a teasing voice. She heard his deep throated laugh through the phone and her knees went weak. "So," she started. "You want to get together?" he asked. "Yes," she answered quickly. "Are you ready now?' he questioned. "It depends on where we're going." she countered.

"Some place fun," he chuckled. "What should I wear?' she asked. "Comfortable clothes, maybe shorts and a tank top." he said hopefully. "Shorts?" she asked skeptically. "Mmmm I had an interesting dream involving your legs. I need to see if they are as fine as I remember." he playfully said.

Her sexy laugh filled the phone and Warrick had to stifle a groan. "Warrick!' she said with exasperation. "I'm serious Sara. Your legs are incredibly sexy. I promise to behave myself. I'm a very patient man. I think I can wait to see if your legs are as soft as they were in my dream." he heatedly responded.

Warrick could her embarrassment when she growled his name again. He could picture her lovely face turning a beautiful shade of pink. "I'm sorry Sara." "No it's fine. Just be careful what you wish for Warrick because it maybe more then you can handle." she seductively replied. He couldn't help but smile at her flirty remark.

"But Sara I'm looking forward to handling as much of you as you'll let me." he huskily answered. Sara felt her face grow hot at his implied words. She hesitated a moment before replying. "How much I let you huh? That depends Warrick, how good can you be?" Her throaty sexy whisper sent a wave of pure hot lust racing through his body. "I'll be there in 20 minutes," he growled before hanging up the phone.

Sara ran a hand across her heated skin. She was completely turned on. Christ how was she going to spend the afternoon with him. She headed into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of hip hugging denim shorts and a burgundy tank top. After changing she went into the bathroom to do her hair. She decided to pull it up into a loose bun, leaving wavy tendrils framing her face. She applied a light layer of lip gloss. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

The doorbell rang and she looked at her watch and smiled. He must have broken the speed limit to there so fast. She headed to the door trying to control her racing heart. She opened the door with a smile and looked up into his handsome. His gorgeous eyes were shining and a sexy smirk graced his mouth. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Hey," he smiled. "That was quick," she grinned. "Well that flirting of yours put me in fast gear." "Was I flirting?" she teased. His smile widened for a moment before his eyes traveled appreciatively down her body. She felt herself flush at his obvious scrutiny. "Damn girl if you don't look fine." Her blush deepened as she quietly said, "Thank you." "Are you ready?' he asked. "Yes," she replied as she grabbed her keys from the small table beside the door.

Warrick fought the urge to reach out and touch her as she stepped by him to head down to the SUV. His eyes never left her sexy little rear as she descended the stairs. When she reached the vehicle, she turned and gave him a beautiful smile. At that moment he knew he had lost his internal battle.

Sara started to ask where they were going when he cut off her words with a heated kiss. She froze for a moment when she realized he was kissing her but the sensation of his hot sexy lips moving over hers quickly brought her back to her senses. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Sara growled hungrily against his lips and opened her mouth to him. She could feel his heated response when he growled in return and his hands began to caress her body.

Warrick was in heaven. Just the feel of her moving seductively against his body was enough to send wave after wave of red hot lust through his system. The need for air finely drove them apart. They both stood there panting, their cheeks flushed, their lips swollen and their eyes dancing with desire.

"I thought I'd get that out of the way now. I knew I couldn't wait all afternoon to kiss you." he said with a grin. A self conscious smile graced her lovely face. "Ummm you are planning on doing that again? Right?" she asked shyly. He chuckled and said, "Most definitely." "How about right now?" she asked hopefully. He let out a deep laugh and said, "We'll never make it on our date if you keep asking me to kiss you. It's bad enough I had to get you out of your apartment because I knew if I kissed you there we never would have left."

"And that would be bad why?" "Sara you're not going to make this easy are you?" She smiled at him and shook her head no. He ran his hand across his face and groaned. "Kiss me." she said quietly. "Sara," he pleaded. "Kiss me now Warrick," she demanded.

Sara watched as his face ignited with passion and she subconsciously stepped back. His smile turned predatory as he advanced on her. "Remember you asked for it," he huskily whispered.

If Sara thought he had seriously kissed her before she was totally mistaken. His hands hotly grasped her face and his mouth covered hers with a fiery domination. She was under his control and at his mercy. There was no denying it. She felt him push her up against the SUV and she groaned at the sensation of his powerful body pressing up against hers.

There was no tenderness in this kiss. It was hot, passionate and all consuming. She felt herself succumbing to his sensual demands. She was losing herself to him. She felt one of his hands slide seductively down her body. She gasped into his mouth when she felt his fingers glide across her breast. She understood immediately why he was so cautious to get physically close to her. Once they crossed the line there would be no turning back. They would have to finish what they started whether they were ready or not.

It took all her will power to place both her hands on his chest and push him away. She looked up into his lust filled eyes and hotly whispered, "You've made your point. I understand completely. We need to limit the kissing and the touching. We need to slow down."

Warrick nodded slowly trying to get his over stimulated body back under control. He gazed at her, openly enjoying her passion induced appearance. She was flustered and he had never seen her like that before. She wanted him as much as he wanted her and that made him feel great.

"Let's go on our date." he said with a grin as he headed to the other side of the SUV and he climbed in. Sara was grateful he didn't try to touch her. She had very little self control at the moment. She knew if she felt his hands on her again there would be no stopping. She sat quietly trying to regain control of her lustful body.

Sara watched him out of the corner of her eye as he drove. She was thankful that he wanted to take things slow. She never dreamed that they would have such a powerful physical connection. Just sitting next to him she felt an overwhelming need to touch him.

Their relationship had changed so quickly she knew they had to slow things down. They were friends but there were still many things they did not know about each other. They needed to do this right if they wanted it to work. She hoped she would be strong enough to ignore the powerful desire she felt for him.

Warrick and Sara stopped at a small café for lunch. They spent the whole time asking each other personal questions. Sara found out his favorite food, color, movies, sports teams, music, hobbies and places he wanted to visit. She in return answered the same questions for him. When they left the café Sara felt like she knew him much better. They had much more in common then either had realized.

Sara laughed as they arrived at an indoor mini golf. She hadn't been in years. "Just so you know I use to be pretty good." she said with a smile. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Warrick teased. She looked at him for a moment considering the idea. An impious smile crossed her face. "I do believe it is Mr. Brown. But there is a condition. If I win you have to fulfill a task of my choice." Warrick looked at her, studying the playful expression on her face. "Okay," he agreed. "But the same rule goes if I win." he said with a sly smile on his face. She held out her hand and they shook on it.

Sara couldn't remember when she had had such a good time. They made each other laugh constantly. She discovered she loved flirting with him. She could clearly see the look of controlled desire in his eyes and she used it to her advantage. By the 8th hole she knew she had the upper hand.

Sara was driving him wild. He was an idiot for suggesting that she wear shorts. Every time she bent over or squatted down he wanted to grab her and take her right there on the green. By the 10th hole he knew she was teasing him on purpose. She putted her ball and went to see how close she was to the hole. "See if you can beat that," she said confidently as she seductively stretched her arms up over her head, revealing a large expanse of her sexy belly showing.

Warrick had reached his breaking point. "Now that's clearly interference," he said putting his hands on his hips. "What?' she said innocently as she stretched some more. "I'm just loosening up." she said.

Warrick rolled his eyes at her innocent act. "Oh no Baby, you've been wiggling that fine ass of yours, bending over provocatively, and now this stretching thing. You're purposely trying to distract me." Warrick said with playful indignation.

Sara looked slightly miffed by his words. She stalked over to him and poked him in the chest as she spoke. "Let's get one thing straight buddy.' He waited for her tirade of angry words. Instead she smiled triumphantly and said, "It's working rather well don't you think? I'm up by 5 strokes."

Warrick looked at her beautiful self-satisfied face and let out a deep laugh. "Why Sara Sidle I never knew you were such a tease. I like it." Sara wasn't prepared for the onslaught of his lips on hers. He hungrily pulled her against his muscular body and ravished her sexy mouth.

After a few moments he pulled away and looked into her dazed eyes. "Now we're even." he said with a wicked grin. It took her a moment to register what he had said. "You beast," she growled slapping him playfully on the chest. He could only laugh at her frustrated expression.

The rest of the game, Sara was relentless. She would seductively press herself up against him before he putted, kissing him hotly right below his ear and then whispering good luck to him. She would continually bend over and look up at him to ask a question knowing full well that her shirt gaped open slightly giving him a nice peek at the curves of her lovely breasts. Warrick was having a great time with her. He was enjoying this side of Sara. He had no idea she could be so relaxed and radiant. She seemed so alive and full of life. He could tell she wasn't use to flirting. Her blush giving her away each time she touched him.

He of course was not making it easy on her. When it was her turn to putt he would step in close behind her to slide his hands around her waist. He would lean in close and whisper good luck in her ear before lightly nibbling on her earlobe. She somehow managed to look somewhat unflustered but he knew he had gotten to her. They were tied at the 18th hole.

Sara was extremely turned on by that point and really didn't care if she lost. She just wanted to get to the SUV so she could kiss him senseless. Warrick went first and his ball missed going into the hole by inches. Sara smiled at him sweetly and putted her ball. Surprisingly it was a hole in one. She let out a yelp of happiness and threw her arms around his neck.

She met his heated eyes and said, "Baby you are soooooo in trouble." Warrick groaned before placing a hot opened mouth kiss on her hungry lips. Someone clearing his throat brought them out of their reverie. They looked sheepishly at the family waiting for their turn at the hole. "Sorry," they mumbled before hurrying to the SUV hand in hand, laughing the whole way.

As Warrick went to let her in, he trapped her between his two muscular arms. "So what are you going to make me do?" he asked suspiciously. She gave him a smug smile and waggled her eyebrows. "Sara," he warned. "Warrick,' she countered. He smiled and closed the distance between them.

Sara felt the heat from his body as he pressed against her. "Sara," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Tell me," he said as he ran his tongue down her neck to her collar bone. She moaned in pleasure. "Tell me," he said again moving to do the same exact thing to the other side of her throat. "Take me home," she softly said. He leaned back and met her smoldering brown eyes. "Sara that's not a good idea." She smiled at him and said, "I promise my wish does not include touching or kissing." "It doesn't?' he said sounding a little disappointed. She laughed at his expression and said, "Let's go handsome."

Within 20 minutes they were standing in Sara's living room and Warrick still didn't know what he had to do. He gave her an impatient look and Sara grinned. "I want you to cook dinner for me." He looked at her a moment surprised by her request. "That's it?" he said with a grin. "Oh no,' she said with a smirk.

Warrick waited as she slowly came toward him, her chocolate eyes dancing with mischief. "You have to cook shirtless." she said with a very self satisfied grin. His eyes widened in shock as he started to shake his head. "No way! I don't think so."

"Why not? I'm sure it's no worse then what you had planned for me." "I was definitely not going to ask you to go shirtless for me." "Ah but you did ask me to wear shorts, which I did. And I know for a fact your eyes have been on the lower half of my body for the better part of the afternoon. Now it's my turn to see some skin. All's far in love and war Mr. Brown." she said with a cocky grin.

He knew she had him. There was no way he could deny that he had not been staring at her body all afternoon. "Fine Sara. I'll do it. But remember what goes around comes around and I'm definitely going to enjoy it when it's my turn." he said with a smile.

"Oh no Warrick. No more bets. I can just imagine what you'd have me do now." His smile widened as he moved toward her. She backed up until she felt herself up against the wall. He once again trapped her between his two arms. He leaned down and whispered," You're much too competitive Sara. There will be another bet and I can guarantee I will be the winner. So you better start preparing yourself because you know how much I like your legs." Sara shuttered at the heated meaning of his words. He nipped lightly on her earlobe before pulling away.

Warrick's eyes danced with alluring amusement. "So are you going to help me take my shirt off?" he seductively asked. Her eyes widened at his proposition and she shook her head furiously. "I, ah, no definitely not. Remember the rules? No touching." she stammered.

He stepped away grinning at her sudden shyness. "I'm just kidding Sara. Relax." Warrick chuckled. "So what am I cooking for dinner?" he asked as he slowly pulled his tee shirt over his head.

Sara stood there, her breath caught in her throat. She felt her knees go weak at the sight of his hard muscled naked chest. Lord what had she done. There was no way in hell she would be able to just sit back and watch his magnificent body as he cooked. She was going to want to touch him. She could already feel the hot need racing through her body. She was in serious trouble. She met his amused eyes and knew immediately that he knew it too.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the great reviews. I glad that there are a few S&W fans out there.

Chapter 11

Sara stood there motionless as Warrick smiled at her. "So what am I cooking Sara?" he repeated. Her eyes flew from his amazing chest up to his amused eyes. "I ah don't have too much to choose from. I haven't had a chance to go to the store." she said as she snaked by him and headed into the kitchen. Warrick followed her enjoying her sudden trepidation. He watched as she opened the refrigerator and bent over pulling some items out. His eyes appreciatively traveled down her lovely backside.

Feeling his eyes on her, Sara stood up and met his gaze. A blush spread across her cheeks and she had to look away from his hungry stare. She put a head of lettuce, tomatoes and a cucumber on the counter. "How's spaghetti and a salad?" she asked tentatively. "Sounds good," he said as he made his way toward her. Her eyes instinctively traveled to his incredible chest. They swept across his broad shoulders to the wide expanse of his powerfully built chest down to his incredibly fine muscular stomach. Sara felt wave of hot lust race through her body. She ached to see how his muscles would feel underneath her fingertips.

Warrick stopped within a few inches of her and huskily whispered her name. Her desire filled eyes flew to his and she groaned. "I'm not going to be able to make dinner if you keep looking at me that way Sara." he said with a slight smirk on his face.

The blush on her face deepened as she quickly turned around scrambling to get the rest of the items he needed to cook dinner with. Once she had everything laid out on the counter, she hastily stepped around him and murmured, "I'll get out of your way." She headed toward the living room when Warrick's deep voice said, "Sara?" "I'm sorry," she whispered as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

Warrick groaned silently. She was so damned cute when she was flustered and the way she looked at him with those lust filled chocolate eyes made his blood boil. He had been thrown for a loop with her request. He had never expected her to ask him to take his shirt off. He had agreed mainly to gage her reaction to seeing his body. He was pleased with her response and the way her lovely cheeks flushed pink. He knew he had gotten to her. He smiled to himself as he began to make dinner.

Sara stood there watching him for a moment, clutching his shirt in her hands, as she watched the muscles move across his sexy back as he cut the tomatoes. He had the most stunning physique of any man she had ever seen. But it was too much for her. She was in over her head and playing a dangerous game based on pure lust. All it would take would be a simple touch of his hand on her overheated skin and she would willingly surrender herself to him.

She sealed her nerves and headed across the kitchen to him. "Warrick," she said quietly. He jumped slightly not realizing she was standing beside him. He looked at her serious face and then his gaze traveled to his shirt she held tightly in her grasp. She held it up to him and stammered, "I can't do this. You need to put this back on."

His eyebrows shot up in confusion. He took his shirt from her trembling hand. "What can't you do Sara?" he asked quietly. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. He desperately hoped it was not them being together. He watched as she fumbled for the right words to say. Her big brown eyes were full of regret. "I don't know how to do this Warrick. I tried but I feel so nervous, like I'm not doing it right." He looked at her not quite understanding what she was trying to say to him. Sara saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I know you've dated lots of women, hundreds probably. I can count on both hands how many men I've dated. I don't know how to be sexy and provocative." Warrick stopped the rest of her words with a finger to her lips. "Sara you've got to understand that I think you're sexy as hell. You're innocence and honesty is incredibly arousing. God even your blush turns me on. Regardless of how many women I've dated, and just so you know it's not that many," he said with a rolled of his eyes and a small smirk, "I know what I like and I like you. Just be yourself Sara, beautiful, intelligent and captivating. I don't want you to be anything else." he said as his hand caressed her cheek.

Her heart filled with emotion at his kind words. She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you." She pointed to his shirt that he held in his hand and said, "I thought I could handle seeing you without your shirt on Warrick. But I can't. It's too much." His hand froze on her cheek. "Too much?" he questioned with a knowing gleam in his eye.

Sara felt her cheeks reddened yet again. "In case you don't already know Mr. Brown, you are unbelievably hot." she said with a playful smirk. She watched as the corners of his mouth twitched and a small smile graced his lips. "All that matters to me is that you think I'm hot." he said. "I do," she whispered as she watched his mouth descend toward hers.

He stopped within an inch of her lips and said, "And for the record I think you're unbelievably hot too Sara." As he moved in to claim her mouth with a kiss she pulled away smiling coyly at him. "What happened to the no kissing or touching rule?" she said softly. His gorgeous eyes danced with mischief as he said, "I don't remember that rule. I know for a fact I would never agree to a rule that would not let me kiss you or touch you. Kissing you and touching you is an absolute must Sara. Don't you agree?"

Sara nodded her head slowly as she watched his mouth continue its journey to claim hers in a heated kiss. He pulled her up tight against him and her hands roamed eagerly across the muscles of his back. He felt divine. All of Sara's insecurities left her, as she felt his body respond to hers.

Warrick felt her moan against his mouth as his shirt slipped out of his hand. He snaked both of his hands up under her tank top and began to caress her soft skin, gliding his fingertips across her lower back. She pressed herself against him further and devoured his mouth with her hungry lips. Warrick needed more. He slid his hands down to her firm ass and griped it tightly. In one motion he lifted her up and her legs went instinctively around his waist.

She pulled away panting heavily as she felt him turn her and set her up on the counter. His eyes were dark with passion as he reached out to touch her cheek for a moment. He moved in close and brought one of her legs up to wrap around his waist, her other leg automatically followed suite. Both hands curled around her waist to her rear end. Without warning he pulled her quickly to his body. Her most sensitive area making heated contact with his. She gasped in surprise at the feel of him pressing against her so intimately.

"Warrick," she hissed. "Feel what you do to me," he whispered as he placed heated kisses down her neck. She let her head fall back exposing the slender column of her throat to his ravenous lips. Her hands grasped his biceps as he continued his loving journey down her neck. She leaned back even further as his lips softly caressed her collarbone. She mewed in pleasure. Taking her by surprise, his hot mouth nipped at her breast and she thrust against him urgently, wrapping her legs tightly around him. She cried out his name as white hot heat raced through her body. Her heavy lidded eyes locked onto his.

As he reached for the hem of her shirt, the sound of water boiling over the top of the spaghetti pot broke them out of their passionate encounter. "Damn," he muttered as he raced over to the stove. Sara sat there on the counter unable to move, her body still vibrating from the feel of his hot mouth on her skin. She watched him remove the pot and dump its contents into the strainer in the sink. He took a sponge and went back to wipe up the mess on the stove.

Warrick looked over at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about this. I was a little distracted." he grinned. Sara's face flushed again as she smiled at him. "We both were," she said quietly. She slid off the counter hoping her legs would hold her. She bent down and picked up his discarded shirt. He watched her as she walked toward him. "You'd better put this on or we'll never eat." He smiled at her as he reached out to take the shirt from her outstretched hand. He purposely ran his fingers over her hand as he took the shirt. A shot of heated electricity raced through his body as he touched her skin. He searched her eyes to see if she had felt it too. From the immediate coloring of her cheeks he knew she had.

Sara knew her blush had betrayed her yet again. Just the mere touch of his fingers on her skin had sent waves of desire coursing through her body. "I'll set the table," she said quickly as she turned to get the plates from one of her cupboards. He watched her as she moved and he had to fight the urge to go to her and take her in his arms. The level of his desire for her had quadrupled. He didn't think he could wait to have her. He shook his head trying to clear it of all its lustful thoughts. He turned back toward the stove to try to salvage dinner.

Sara sighed in relief when she felt his eyes finally leave her. She had never felt so out of control in her life. Her body was on fire, so full of want and need she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to run and lock herself away in her bedroom while the other half of her wanted to beg him to take her right there on the counter. She had always been in complete control of her desire but Warrick made her feel totally powerless. It scared her but at the same time excited her. She wondered what it would be like to lose her self completely in a man. And in her mind Warrick was the perfect choice. He stimulated her beyond reason. She felt him behind her and she turned to give him a shy smile. "Let's eat," he said returning her smile.

They ate in comfortable silence. When they finished they cleared the table together. "I'll do the dishes." she said filling the sink with water. "I'll help," he grinned as he added the dish soap under the stream of water from the faucet. They worked quietly until they both reached for the same glass. Their fingers touched and the heat of electricity shot through their skin. Their eyes locked hungrily. Sara heart pounded in her chest. She did the first thing she could think of to diffuse the suddenly intense situation. Her hand wrapped around the glass and she pulled it up out of the water. She hesitated for only a second before she dumped the cupful of soapy water over his head.

Warrick stood there in absolute shock. He couldn't believe she had actually done that and from the look on her face she was just as surprised. "Warrick, I'm so sorry," she started but laughter soon over took her as she watched the soapy water run down his head. He couldn't help but smile at her surprising playfulness. He moved suddenly and before she realized it he had poured a cupful of water over her head. She sputtered, wiping at the soapy liquid as it ran down her face. Her eyes narrowed as they met his. He knew exactly what her expression meant. War.

She was fast. Before he realized it another blast of soapy water pelted him in the chest and he reciprocated as fast as he could. Sara's laughter filled the kitchen and his heart swelled with emotion at the sound. As he went to grab her to hold her still, she slid out of his grasp and ran laughing into the living room. He caught her easily and threw her down on the couch. She smiled up at him and his heart stopped beating for a moment. Her hair was soaking wet and pushed off of her face. Tiny bubbles seemed to dance on the moist skin of her radiant face. Her tank top was soaking wet and he could clearly see the outline of her breasts through the thin material.

Sara froze and the smile disappeared from her lips as she watched his ravenous eyes devour her. Pure lust flooded her body. "Warrick," she hissed. His hungry eyes met hers and in an instant he was on her. Lips and hands slid frantically across one another skin. He pulled away for a moment and yanked his shirt off. "I need you," he breathed hotly. She understood at once and pulled her tank top off, throwing it on top of his on the floor. "God Sara you are so damn beautiful." he growled as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate opened mouth kiss. Their mouths heatedly consumed one another's, as their hands stroked and caressed each others scorching skin. Their passion was building to the point of no return.

The ringing of her phone slowly penetrated their lust clouded heads. It was the sound of Grissom's agitated voice that finally broke them apart. "Sara I tried your cell and it wasn't on. Why Not? I need you at work ASAP. We've got a kidnapping. Two 4 year old girls, they're twins. Call me." The phone clicked off. "Damn," Warrick said as he slowly sat up. "I'd better turn my cell on so he's not pissed at the both of us." He reached over to her coffee table and picked up the phone he had tossed there earlier. As soon as he turned it on it rang. "Brown," he answered. "Yeah....okay fine....I'll be there as soon as I can." He flipped it closed and he turned to look at Sara.

She had sat up and was running her hands through her tangle hair. "Do you have any idea how incredibly hot you look right now and how badly I want you?" he said softly. She met his eyes and sighed heavily. "Oh I think I do because I'm feeling the same way Warrick." He smiled at her and stood up. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her up. He wrapped her up in his arms, enjoying the sensation of her skin up against his. It felt so right. "You know," he said leaning back to look at her, "We're probably not going to be able to do this for at least the next 36 hours depending on how this case goes." She smiled at him wistfully and said, "I know. But just imagine how it will feel when we finally can." He laughed and said, "It's going to feel like heaven."

Sara smiled at him and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss was full of promises. They pulled apart reluctantly and Sara said, "Why don't you jump in the shower while I call Grissom back." "You wouldn't happen to have an extra tee shirt I could borrow?" he said as he held up his wet one and handed her hers. She laughed and nodded her head. "Just a sec." She returned a moment later, in a dry top of her own and in her hand was an extra large Harvard tee shirt. He raised an eyebrow in question. "I sleep in it," she answered shyly.

He took it from her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you wear anything underneath? Or are you naked Sara?" Her face flushed hotly at his words and she groaned. "You're not going to make this easy are you?' she whispered back. He chuckled softly and shook his head no as he kissed her neck. "Go take a shower, a very cold shower Mr. Brown." she said with a grin. "And I'm so looking forward to it," he grinned back, "Where's the bathroom?" "Sorry, first door on your right. The towels in there are clean." "Thanks," he said as he kissed her on the nose.

Warrick took a very quick cold shower and toweled off. He slid into his boxers and jeans. He pulled her shirt on over his head and inhaled deeply. Her scent completely surrounded him. So much for the cold shower he thought. He headed down the hallway and froze when he heard her angered voice. "I told you I was sorry Grissom. You're the one who told me to get a life outside the job and I did... It's none of you business Grissom. Why are you doing this now? .... You made it perfectly clear how you feel about me".....Her voice softened as she continued, "Grissom please...No! I am not going to discuss this with you right now... Please.... Fine...I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands.

Warrick felt all the air in his body leave him. What had he just overheard? He knew that Sara had had feelings for Grissom. But from the sounds of the conversation the boss returned her feelings. He ran his hand tiredly over his face. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He stepped silently in the room and watched her for a moment. She was softly crying. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart. It hurt to realize that she might not feel the same way about him.

Sara looked up and saw the hurt expression on Warrick's face. She wiped at her tears. "I'm going to go now." he said quietly. "You heard that?" she asked tentatively. He nodded his head, his beautiful eyes clouded in uncertainty. She couldn't speak for a moment, the words knotting up in her throat. He took her silence the wrong way and headed toward the door. Fear raced through her body as she realized she was losing him. "Warrick please," she stammered as she desperately grabbed a hold of his arm.

Warrick looked down into her pleading eyes and waited. "It's a long completed story Warrick. We don't have time right now. I promise I'll tell you." She felt him tense underneath her hand. Her eyes filled with tears as she said, "Please don't push me away. Warrick please." She pulled him close to her and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. She let all of her emotions for him fill that kiss. He groaned in response to her need and pulled her tightly against him. She pulled away from him slightly and reigned soft kisses on his face as she whispered "Trust this Warrick please. Trust me. I want you. Please Warrick believe me. Believe this." She kissed him again moaning hungrily against his mouth. He lost himself to her then and knew he would give her anything.

Warrick returned her heated kisses until the need for air made him pull away. He grasped her face between his hands and said, "It's okay Sara. I'm not going anywhere. I trust you." She looked at him with her soulful brown eyes and whispered, "Do you?" He rubbed her cheek gently and said huskily, "You kisses give you away. No one has ever touched me like you have. I can feel your desire for me in every kiss and in every touch. I just hope that you can feel my passion for you the same way."

Sara's eyes glistened with tears at his words. She reached up to trace her finger across his lips. "When you look at me with those amazing eyes filled with desire. I can't quite believe that it's me you're looking at. But when you touch me and kiss me I can feel it from the top of my head down to the tips of my toes. You want me as much as I want you and that makes me feel incredible. I'm not good at relationships Warrick. I feel completely lost. But I'm willing to try with you. I just hope that's what you still want too."

Warrick gave her a sexy grin as he said, "Hell yeah Baby. It's what I want." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'll see you at work, okay?" he said as he pulled away. "Definitely," she answered with a smile. He gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door.

As Warrick climbed into his SUV and Sara jumped into the shower, they both thought of the very long shift that awaited them, a shift that would not involve any kissing or touching. They both wished for strength to get through the shift undetected because they knew they were at their breaking point, desire and want were consuming them to the point of distraction.

TBC

Please let me know what you think. Thanks!!!!!


	13. chapter 12

Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been extremely busy and I see no end in sight. Please bear with me and my slow updating. There is still a lot more to happen in this story. Thanks for your patience. As always let me know if you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 12

Warrick arrived at the address Grissom had given him. He jumped out of the Denali and headed to the back to get his kit. He grabbed his CSI vest and went to put it on when he realized what shirt he had on. He cursed silently to himself for being such an idiot. There would be no explanation under the sun that would be even remotely believable if anyone asked him why he had on a Harvard shirt. He zipped up the vest and sighed with relief when the letters were hidden from view. He knew he would get a few raised eyebrows. It was 90 degrees out, a little too warm to have his vest zipped up so high. He picked up his kit and headed inside. He would have to wait until he got back to the lab to change into the extra shirt he kept in his locker.

Sara arrived about 20 minutes later. She approached Grissom and could clearly see the coolness in his eyes. "Glad you could join us." he said in a controlled voice. She raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips not saying a word. He filled her in quickly on what they knew so far and told her she could help Warrick search the perimeter of the house. Sara nodded and went to find him.

Warrick stood up when he saw Sara round the side of the house. He tried desperately to keep the smile off his face. He watched amused as she fought the same battle. She stopped a few feet in front of him and grinned, "Hey."

"Hey girl," he smiled back. She glanced down at his zipped up vest and raised a curious eyebrow. "Aren't you warm?' she asked. Warrick gave her a knowing smirk and pulled the zipper down part way revealing a VRAR. Sara's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed when she realized what he was wearing.

Warrick chuckled and said, "I think it would be a dead give away." "I'm sorry Warrick. I didn't even think about it." Sara said with embarrassment. "It's okay Sara. I think we were both a little distracted." he countered with a grin.

Sara tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as her cheeks flushed even more brightly. "I'd say we were very distracted." she said with a shy smile. Warrick's body immediately reacted to her blush and he had to fight his urge to reach out and touch her. He smiled one more time before saying, "I've checked the grounds underneath the girls' bedroom window. I'm making impressions of a couple of footprints I found. Why don't you do the area surrounding the back door." She nodded as she picked up her kit. She walked by him closer then she needed to be. He felt the bare skin of her arm brush up against his. He couldn't help but smile.

It didn't take long for Warrick to realize that though working without Sara had been terrible, working with her was much more excruciating. He found his eyes drifting toward her on more then one occasion. He had never really paid attention to how she methodically worked a crime scene but now as he watched her he found it fascinating. He loved the way her body and hands moved so slowly and meticulously.

Sara could feel his eyes on her again and it was driving her crazy. She had never been so distracted on a job. She needed to focus on the task at hand. She stood up slowly and stretched her tired body. She knew he was watching so she raised her arms above her head knowing full well that her shirt was going to rise up. Sure enough a wide expanse of her skin was exposed.

Warrick groaned inwardly. What the hell was she doing? He sucked in a deep breath when he saw a swath of her creamy white skin. Suddenly she turned on him with her hands on her hands and growled, "Stop it!" He felt his face turn red as he met her angry eyes.

Sara marched toward him and bent over to hiss in his ear, "I can't work when you're looking at me that way." "What way is that?" he asked sheepishly. "You know," she grumbled as her cheeks began to turn pink. "I think you need to clarify it for me Sara." he said with a mischievous smirk.

Sara's eyes narrowed for a moment before she hastily said, "Like you want to rip my clothes off and take me right here in the grass." Warrick's eyes widened in surprise because that was exactly what he had been thinking. He stood up and she followed. "And what kind of looks were you giving me Sara?" he asked boldly.

Her cheeks flushed yet again as she sputtered, "I certainly wasn't giving you those kinds of looks." "Are you sure?" he grinned at her, "Because I was beginning to feel a little hot under the collar with all those heated looks you were giving me." "Warrick Brown!" she growled. "Yes Sara," he said with a smile. "We'll finish this later.' she said before spinning around and storming back over to her kit. "You can count on it," he called. She turned for a moment and gave him one of her famous glares. He chuckled as he bent down to check his foot mold. He kept his back to her this time wanting to completely avoid the temptation that was named Sara Sidle.

Warrick breathed a huge sigh of relief when Grissom had sent her back to the lab to process the evidence they had collected from the outside of the house. It had been absolute torture not to look at her. He knew she was upset about what had happened. She had avoided his eyes as much as possible. He knew she didn't like anything or anyone interrupting the way she did her job. He was the same way. He would have to apologize for his unprofessional behavior when he saw her again.

Warrick didn't have too wait very long because Grissom sent him back to the lab to help her. He quickly snuck into the locker room to change his shirt before heading off to find Sara. He found her in one of the labs analyzing a cigarette butt she had found near the back door. She glanced up at him and offered him a quick "Hey", before her eyes were back looking through the microscope. He sighed. She was not going to make this easy. "Sara we need to talk,' he said firmly. She stood up slowly and met his eyes.

"Look about before at the scene I was way out of line. I'm sorry. I forgot were I was. You're just too damn distracting. I promise it won't happen again." he said with sincerity. She held his gaze for a moment before answering. "It's not all your fault. I'm just as guilty. Warrick we can't let what's happening between us get in the way of work, what we do is too important. Our job doesn't allow distractions. I'm not sure if we can do this." She shook her head slowly and said softly, "I'm not sure that I can." She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

He fought the sinking sensation he felt in his stomach and took a step toward her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Sara what we're both feeling is an immense amount of sexual tension. Once we've released it, things will get easier. I promise." he said. She pulled her hand out of his and ran it anxiously through her hair, her face flushed pink at the implications of his words. "I don't think it will get easier Warrick. I think once you've tasted it, you'll crave it even more. You'll want it all the time Warrick. You'll be insatiable with your need for me." she said. A small smile tugged at her corners of her mouth when she finished, "Because I know I'll be insatiable for you."

It took him a moment to process what she was saying. A smile graced his handsome face. He took her hand again and said, "You know me so well. But we can do this Sara. I promise I will behave myself at work. I know how much your job means to you. My job means the same to me. Can we try this please?" he asked.

Sara squeezed his hand and said, "Yes we can try. I want you too damn much. But you'd better behave yourself at work and I will try to keep my lustful eyes off of your incredible body." She stuck out her hand and he laughed as he took into his large one. They shook on it with huge smiles on their faces.

They spent the next two hours analyzing and comparing the two sets of footprints they had found. The footprints were made by the same boot, a size 12 Merrill Hiker. They were now waiting for Greg to analyze the DNA sample from the cigarette butt. Warrick felt Sara move beside him and he couldn't stand it any longer. He could not be so close to her and not touch her. He had to restrain himself on more then one occasion. Unable to handle it any longer, he stepped away from the table and her.

Sara turned and gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "but you smell too damn good Sara and it's driving me crazy." Her lips twitched for a moment before a smile broke out across her face. "Thank god you're feeling it too because if I had to sit next to you for another minute I was going to scream.' she said with a grin. Warrick started to laugh. "I didn't think it would be this hard working with you, bit I've reached my limit. I'm going to take these results to Grissom. I'll see you in awhile." Warrick said. "Okay I'm going to see how Greg is making out." she said standing up. They stood there for a moment just looking at one another. Sara finally forced her feet to move and as she walked by him she gently brushed her fingertips across the back of his hand. As soon as she touched him she felt a spark of heat run through her. She heard his sudden intake of breath and knew he felt it too.

Sara looked back over her shoulder at him and met his smoldering eyes. She shuttered as a wave of immense desire raced through her system. What his gorgeous eyes could do to her. Sara quickly turned away from his heated stare and let out a small gasp when she discovered Catherine standing there.

Catherine's eyes darted back and forth between the suddenly nervous pair. "Everything okay?" she asked with a slight grin. She had definitely interrupted something. "Everything's fine. I was just on my way to check in with Greg." Sara stammered as scrambled passed Catherine and out the door.

Catherine's eyes narrowed in on Warrick. There was something in his beautiful eyes and if she could make a guess it would be desire. "Did I interrupt something because when I walked in things seemed very hot between the two of you?" Catherine said with a knowing smile.

Warrick busied himself with the stuff on the table as he avoided her questioning eyes. "You know Sara and me, we're always butting our heads about everything." he answered coolly. "So were you disagreeing about who was going to be on top?" Catherine said brazenly. Warrick's eyes flew to hers and he let out a nervous laugh. "Good one Cath, but Sara and I together? I don't think so." he said uneasily. "Why not?" she asked intrigued at how he would answer. "Are you kidding me? She and I are too different. Can you imagine the friction and there'd be way to much potential for a huge explosion if something went wrong." Warrick said shaking his head. Catherine had to smile at him. She was just about to nail him with his own words when her cell phone rang. She watched in amusement as Warrick's whole body seemed to sigh in relief.

"Grissom needs me," she said as she flipped her phone shut and headed toward the door. She paused in the doorway and turned to him and said, "You know Rick friction and explosions are a good thing, especially in the bedroom. Think about it." Warrick's eyes grew wide at her words as he stood there stunned. Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she headed out the door. Something was going on between the two of them and it was getting hot. She'd have to find Sara and see what she could get out of the younger CSI. It would be much easier getting information out of her because her blush was a dead giveaway.

Warrick groaned and ran his hand across his face. How the hell had Catherine figured it out so quickly. Were he and Sara's feelings for one another that obvious? They would have to be more careful. He knew Nick would not so understanding of his sudden feelings for Sara. He would feel hurt that Warrick had not told him first. Greg would be openly jealous and Grissom? Grissom would probably fire his ass right on the spot. He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his findings and headed out the door. He would deal with each of these things when they happened. Right now he needed to stay as far away from Sara as he possibly could.

As Warrick walked down the hall, Catherine's words kept echoing in his head, friction, explosions and Sara. Christ, he had a job to do and that job needed his total concentration. He would have time later to think about Sara in his bed.

Sara spent the next few hours avoiding Warrick as well as Catherine. She knew if Catherine cornered her she would never be able to keep the blush off her face if she mentioned Warrick's name. She had to keep her focus on this case. They had to bring those two little girls home to their family.

Due to their hard work and great team effort they had found their suspect by the 11th hour of the kidnapping. Brass and his team were on their way to where they thought he was holding the girls. Everyone had gathered in the break room fighting their exhaustion and anxiously waiting Brass's call.

Sara sat on the couch with her head leaning back on the cushions with her eyes closed. Every few moments she could feel Warrick's eyes on her and she had to fight the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks. Finally unable to stand it any longer she opened her eyes and met his dazzling green ones. He gave her a tired smile and she returned it with one of her own.

Just then Grissom came into the room. "Brass just called. The little girls are safe and he got our guy. Good job. Sara and Warrick why don't you two head home and catch a few hours of sleep. When you get back Nick and Catherine can head home." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Warrick followed Sara warily into the locker room. He sat down on the bench in front of his locker and let out a heavy breath. "You okay?" she asked with concern laced in her voice. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "Yeah I just didn't realize how damn hard it was going to be to force myself not to think about you all night. I can finally let my mind wander. I am so looking forward to my dreams." he said with a teasing tone.

Sara shut her locker and walked over to him. She smiled at him as she let her hand run slowly across the muscles of his shoulders. She closed her eyes and her grin widened. "I know exactly what I'm going to be dreaming about," she said with a sexy smirk. "Hey now I think I should get a little hands on action to prep me for my dreams too," he said as he tried to grab her. She scooted out of his reach and headed toward the door. "Sweet dreams," she said as she blew him a kiss and disappeared out the door.

Warrick stood up and shut his locker door. If she thought she was going to get away without giving him a goodnight's kiss she was sadly mistaken. He grabbed his stuff and flew out the door in hot pursuit. He caught up to her just as she was about to climb into the SUV. He grabbed her gently and pulled her around to the far side of the vehicle. He pushed her up against the side of the truck.

Sara's heart was racing madly as she watched his eyes darken with need. "Did you forget something?" he asked quietly. She licked her lips slowly and she held his gaze. "Yes," she breathed hotly. "What?" he demanded. "This," she answered. She rose up on her tip toes bringing her mouth level with his. She flicked her tongue out of her mouth and slowly traced the outline of his lips. She threaded her hands into his hair and pulled his head closer to hers. She nipped gently on his bottom lip before moving to his top one. Then in one swoop she opened her mouth and claimed his hotly. She groaned wantonly as she pressed herself against him. Within seconds she felt his body responding as his hands grabbed her ass tightly. He growled against her mouth as he took control of the kiss. She willingly surrendered herself to him.

As Warrick felt her give him control, his need for her intensified. He tore his lips from hers and attached his greedy mouth to her neck. She seemed to melt against him even more as she groaned his name hotly. Her hands had found their way to his chest and were stroking his nipples enticing through his shirt. In one swift motion he brought his hands up and cupped both of her breasts. He felt her whole body shutter as she gasped his name hotly. In the next instant he felt her pushing him away. "Warrick please," she begged. He tried to get his over stimulated body back under control. He looked at her with his desire filled eyes. "It's too much please. Not here." she said frantically.

Warrick looked at her flushed face and her wide eyes and knew he had pushed her too far. "I'm sorry baby," he said as he gently grasped her face in his hands. He saw tears forming in her eyes and his heart broke. "Sara I'm sorry." he murmured over and over. She reached up and cupped the side of his face as she shook her head no. "Warrick it's okay. I'm not good with this. You need to understand." she said holding his worried gaze. "I haven't been with a man in a very long time." He raised an eyebrow in question. "It's been almost 2 years." she finished quietly. His eyes got huge as he whispered, "Christ Sara."

Sara looked away clearly embarrassed. He tightened his hands on her face and turned it back so he could see her. "Sara I'm sorry. I didn't mean ..." She cut him off before he could finish. "I know. It was my choice. I waited foolishly for a man who clearly didn't want me. But I'm glad because now I'm here with you." She smiled at him tenderly. "I've never felt such intense desire and need for a man before. When you touch me or kiss me it feels like the first time for me. All my senses are on overload." She caressed his cheek softly. "What I'm trying to say Warrick is that you're driving me wild and we need to be in a closed room all by ourselves not in the middle of a parking lot. One stroke of your hands or one well placed kiss could send me over the edge and you'll have me screaming your name."

Warrick watched her for a long moment before a small smile spread across his handsome face. "Believe me when I say this I have never desired a woman the way I desire you. I want us to discover each other together and I will wait until you're ready. I feel honored that you want to be with me Sara." he said before pulling her into a hug. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and he smiled in relief. He released her slowly and whispered hotly in her ear, "I'm looking forward finding out exactly where my hands and mouth need to be to make you scream my name."

Sara growled his name and hugged him again. They stayed locked in each other arms for a few moments before exhaustion began to over take them. They pulled away from each other reluctantly. Warrick leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "Be careful driving home. You're wiped out. Get some sleep and I'll see you in a few hours." he said firmly. She smiled at him and said, "You be careful too. I'll see you in a while." He helped her climb into the SUV and watched her drive off. He headed toward his vehicle shaking his head. He wanted her more then ever now. He silently counted the days until they were off together, three more to go. He just hoped he could last that long.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

I apologize to all those who have patiently waited for an update on this story. I enjoyed my vacation a little too much and fell into a major writing slump. I will be working on this story but I have quite a few requests to finish my other one first. Don't give up hope on this one. I have a few more obstacles for W&S to overcome. Don't worry they will BE together very soon. Thanks again for reading this story and as always let me know what you think.

Chapter 13

Over the course of the next two days Warrick and Sara saw very little of each other. Grissom had assigned them separate cases in which Sara was grateful for. Not that she didn't want to see him but the mere thought of being within touching distance of him was too much for her. She had never felt so out of control or so full of pent up desire. No man had ever gotten under her skin the way Warrick Brown had. She finally knew what it felt like to be head over heels in lust. Just thinking about being able to touch and taste every inch of him made her tremble with unadulterated want.

Sara hoped he was feeling the same way. She thought he was by the way he would look at her with those damn sexy eyes of his. They seemed so full of hot need whenever their eyes met. The intensity of his looks made her feel like he was slowly stripping off her clothes and memorizing every inch of her body as he did so. On more then one occasion she had blushed so profusely at his obvious display that she had to leave the break room under the ruse of having to use the rest room. She couldn't believe that no one else had noticed him undressing her with his eyes.

As Sara sat in one of the labs examining a hair fiber from the case she was currently working on, she thought about what had happened a few hours earlier after one of his lust inducing displays. He had cornered her in locker room and playfully confronted her about her palpable embarrassment.

Needless to say she had left him feeling a little hot under the collar when she had taken him by surprise and slammed him up against the lockers in a hot opened mouth kiss. Just when the kiss had reached its heated intensity she pulled away from him and whispered passionately that she couldn't wait to feel him hot and naked and just the thought of him touching her everywhere with his hands and mouth made her extremely aroused.

Warrick's beautiful eyes had darkened with a need she had never seen before. He had growled her name hotly and he had reached out to capture her with his hands. She had stepped out of his grasp, breathing heavily. "You need to stop looking at me with such lust in your eyes, Warrick. We're going to give ourselves way."

Warrick had run his hand slowly across his face trying to get his body back under control. "Okay fine. I'll try but don't say things like you just did to me because I may not be able to stop myself the next time. You have no idea how bad I want to take you right here Sara, right up against this locker." he growled softly.

She had stepped away from him, nodding her head slowly. "You don't know how bad I want you to take me right now," she whispered back. Their eyes had locked hotly, the need for release clearly blatant. Warrick had let out a long breath and said, "You still have the next two nights off right?" Sara nodded her head. He smiled wickedly. "Good because I do too. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5:00 okay?" Sara smiled and said, "Okay."

Warrick turned and headed toward the door. He hesitated for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at her. "And Sara," She looked over at him expectantly. "I would like you to spend the night. You don't need to bring anything because I'm not planning on letting you out of my bed until I have thoroughly satisfied every one of your fantasies." he said seductively as his eyes danced with desire.

Sara could feel her face flushing a bright red at the clear implications of his heated words. All she could do was slowly nod her head. She slid limply to the bench when he finally left the locker room. She glanced at her watch and countered the hours until they would finally be together. 16 hours. Her head fell into her hands and she groaned. She was never going to make it.

Shift crept by excruciatingly slow and she had managed to avoid Warrick for the rest of the night. Grissom called a quick meeting in the break room before everyone left. Sara tapped her foot nervously as she partially listened to Grissom go over the highlights of the cases they had been working on. She never heard him ask her a question until she could feel the eyes of the rest of the team on her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Warrick giving her a knowing smirk. She felt her trademark blush beginning to grace her cheeks.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked quickly. "So you'll be in tomorrow night to help me with those DNA tests?" Grissom stated. She blinked a moment, sealing herself for what was about to come. "Ummm, no I won't be in." she mumbled quickly. Not expecting that answer, she suddenly felt five sets of eyes on her.

"What?" Grissom questioned. "I umm have plans." she said with a half smile. "What kind of plans?" she heard Greg ask suspiciously. "I just have some plans," she answered quickly. "You have a date?!" Greg stammered in shock. Her head whipped around to give Greg a glare. "Where did you meet him? Is he a cop? Someone you met on a case? I can't believe you're going out on a date; how about giving us nerdy science geeks a chance." Greg sputtered. "Poor Greggo. I kept telling you man your not Sara's type," Nick said with a grin." So who's the lucky guy Sar? Anyone we know?" Nick asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Catherine's eyes shifted innocently to Warrick and she gave him a knowing smirk. Luckily no one noticed her meaningful look and Warrick sighed inwardly in relief.

Sara cheeks flamed red as she looked around the table avoiding Warrick's eyes at all costs. "Sara?" She heard Grissom's cool voice next to her. She turned and met his searing blue eyes. Her own eyes narrowing for a moment upon seeing a look she had never seen before dancing dangerously in his eyes. It couldn't be but it almost looked like jealousy.

Warrick shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he saw the look of jealousy flash through Grissom's ice blue eyes. He felt his stomach tighten when he realized Sara had also seen it. He held his breath and waited for what would happen next. Sara cleared her throat and said very calmly. "Though it's no ones business I do have a date." Silence filled the room for a moment until Catherine said, "It's about damn time." Warrick could feel her grinning at him.

Grissom sat there a moment not sure what to say. "Umm all right then, Warrick how about you?' "Sorry Gris but I have some major plans for the next two days with an incredibly fine lady. I'm not about to disappoint her." He said with a huge grin. Sara's face flamed even redder and she prayed that no one was looking at her.

"All right then. Nick I'll see you tomorrow night." Grissom said tersely. "Hey now, what if I had a hot date with a beautiful woman." Nick said offended. "Don't worry Nicky; I'll be your hot date for the night. I'll let you get me coffee and process all the nasty stuff for me. How does that sound sweetie?" Catherine said with a huge grin. Nick grumbled and stood up to leave. "You both owe me." Nick said looking from Warrick to Sara. They gave him a knowing smile as he headed out the door. Nick hesitated for a moment and turned to say, "Hey Sara enjoy your extra curricular activities. Remember it just like riding a bike. Once you climb on, it should all come back to you." With a huge grin and a waggle of his eyebrows he was gone.

Sara groaned silently and put her face in her hands. Grissom cleared his throat and Sara's eyes flew to his clouded face. "Are we finished?" she asked abruptly as she stood up. "Yeah we're finished." he said gruffly. She headed to the door with a rigid back. She turned in the doorway and said, "Don't call me Grissom, either day. I'm not coming in." With that said she was gone.

The rest of the team sat there quietly waiting for Grissom to say something. His eyes turned to Catherine and she said, "Don't ask me. I'm as surprised as you are that she has a date. But I'm glad. She needs a life outside of work." She gave Warrick a quick smile before she headed out the door. Warrick stood up to leave avoiding Grissom's eyes as best as he could.

"So who's your hot date? Anyone I know? Mia perhaps?" Greg asked. Warrick shook his head slowly and said. "That's for me to know and you to never find out. Later." He said as he strolled out the door.

Greg looked over at Grissom and said, "I can't believe Sara as a date. My poor heart is breaking." He threw his head down of the table and groaned dramatically. Grissom stood up and left the room without a word. He walked down the hall in quiet speculation. Sara had a date and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Warrick caught up with Sara in the locker room. He raised his eyebrow in question when their eyes met. "I'm fine," she said quickly turning away from him and opening her locker. Silence settled between them as the stowed their gear and got their personal items from the lockers. As he shut his door he watched her from the corner of his eye. Her back was rigid and her shoulders tense. She was upset.

Sara slammed her locker a little more forcibly then necessary. She squared her shoulders and turned to face him. She knew he would question her about her sudden change in behavior and she knew he would suspect that it was because of Grissom and his obvious display of aversion about her upcoming date. "Outside please," she said as she walked passed him and out the door.

Warrick ran a tired hand across his face and groaned silently. He readied himself for the disappointment that was about to come. One disapproving look from Grissom and Sara was going to cave. He wanted desperately to believe that what she had said was true, that she was ready to move on with her life and that she wanted to try to do so with him. But deep within him there was a nagging doubt; a doubt that he could not compete with a man whom she had held on a pedestal for the passed five years. He was no Gil Grissom nor would he ever be.

Realizing that he had not followed her and quicken his pace and hurried out into the parking lot, where he saw her standing on the far side of his Denali, watching him through the windows of the vehicle. Sara could clearly see that he had shut himself off to her. His eyes were unreadable. She sighed in frustration. He still did not fully believe she wanted to be with him and only him.

They silently looked at one another for a few moments until she cleared her throat and began to speak softly. "Yes I am pissed about Grissom's behavior and it's not for the reasons you think." She reached out and gently ran her fingers across the back of his hand. He remained silent waiting for her to finish. "I hate the fact that he acted that way in front of the others, especially you. He and I have played this game so many times before but I never realized how ridiculous I must have looked to the rest of you, how pathetic I was every time I grasped at whatever little crumb he would toss my way." She looked down at the ground as tears filled her eyes.

"Sara," he whispered as he reached out to touch her cheek. "Please don't." she said stepping away from his touch. "I don't want anyone's pity especially yours. I was such a fool." she said with a hitch in her voice. He quickly took her by the shoulders not giving her the chance to pull away. "Look at me Sara!' he quietly demanded.

She slowly raised her tear filled eyes to his. "Listen to me. None of us ever thought any less of you. Your determination and loyalty always out shined everything else. I thought he was the fool Sara, never you. He was a fool not to see what a wonderful, giving, beautiful woman you are. He was a fool to never take you in his arms and love you like you deserved to be loved." He hesitated for only a second before saying, "I'm not a fool Sara."

Her lips trembled slightly as a sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his heartfelt words. A tear slid silently down her cheek. "You could never be Warrick," she whispered sincerely as she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. She pulled away slightly not wanting to break contact with him just yet. "Thank you," she softly said before placing a tender kiss on his lips. She let her lips rest against his for a moment before pulling away. She met his gaze and held his eyes. "Just in case you have any doubts running through that gorgeous head of yours, I want you and I can't wait to be with you." she whispered with a smile.

His gorgeous eyes lit up with relief as he reached up and cupped her cheek gently. He ran his fingers tenderly across her soft skin. "I'm sorry for not trusting what has been happening between us. I'm very glad you haven't changed your mind. I'm not sure what I'd do if you didn't want this too. Don't doubt for a second that I want you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you." he said before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

They traded soft kisses for a few moments until the sound of someone clearing her throat broke them apart. Catherine stood there with the biggest grin on her face. "Damn I knew it." she said with a laugh. Sara and Warrick stood there for a moment, clearly embarrassed and not sure what to say. "I won't tell a sole. I promise. But in all seriousness, you two need to relieve all that sexual tension before you come back to work. I can't believe no one else noticed all those 'I want you now' looks you were giving each other. God they were hot enough to melt a block of ice." Catherine said with a smirk.

Sara's eyes shot to Warrick with an 'I told you so' look. Warrick shifted on his feet nervously. Sara somehow regained her composure and said "That's the plan Catherine." She turned to Warrick and said shyly, "I'll see you at five?" He nodded his head and said, "I'll pick you up." She gave him a beautiful smile, reached up and touched his cheek lightly before saying, "I'll be ready." Sara turned to Catherine and said, "See you later." And with that she was gone.

They watched her as she climbed into her Denali and left the parking lot. Catherine turned and met Warrick's eyes. "Is this thing between you two serious? Or is it just about sex?" Catherine asked with concern. Warrick stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed in frustration. "It's not just about sex. There's more to it then that. I have feelings for her, strong feelings."

"Does she feel the same?" Catherine asked softly. He met her eyes and gave her a small smile. "She's told me she has feelings for me and she's trying to get out from under Grissom's control. She's moved on and she wants to see where we can go together." Catherine nodded slowly. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "I hope everything works out for the two of you. You both deserve to be happy. But I want to warn you now. The shit is going to hit the fan when Grissom finds out the two are together. I hope you are both prepared for the outcome. Grissom has feelings for Sara and it's his own damn fault for not acting on them. But he is not going to like knowing his protégé is screwing his favorite CSI."

"Damn if I don't already know that Catherine but there's something between Sara and me and it feels right. So damn the consequences and Grissom." Warrick growled hotly. "Have you talked to Sara about this yet?" He shook his head no. "Warrick you need too. It wouldn't surprise me if he transfers you to another shift." Warrick cursed as he kicked at the pavement with the toe of his boot. "I'll try and diffuse the situation as much as I can when it happens. But you and Sara need to talk this thing through. Both of your careers are at stake."

Warrick gave her a tired smile and said, "I promise we'll discuss it. Thanks for your support Cath. It means a lot." She touched his arm gently and headed to her car. Warrick climbed wearily into the Denali and started it up. He fought back the anger that welled up inside him. Any way he looked at it Grissom could come between them. Was Sara worth it? Was she worth losing his job? He already knew the answer. Christ they hadn't even slept together yet but he knew he'd give everything up in order to have a chance at happiness with her. To him she was worth it.

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sara smoothed the front of her dress trying desperately to calm the hundreds of butterflies that fluttered nervously in her stomach. She and Warrick were about to drastically change their relationship forever. There was no turning back. The reasonable part of her screamed that this was a huge mistake but the rest of her disagreed. She wanted him. Her body ached to be touched by him, to feel him completely surrounding her. She wanted to lose herself to him for just a little while. She wanted to feel like a woman, a woman very much desired by a gorgeous man. She had no doubt in her mind that he was going to ravish her thoroughly and completely. A shiver of anticipation ran through her body.

Sara was ready to surrender herself to him. She had never given herself fully to a man before. She would always hold a part of herself back, never allowing herself to fall over the edge. She knew it was going to be different with Warrick. She couldn't hide from him even if she tried. He knew her too well, five years of working together and building a friendship had seen to that. He could read her expressions so easily, it surprised her.

She ran her hands up and down her bare arms. She glanced at the mirror in her hallway and frowned. She was in a dress and a sexy, red one to boot. She questioned herself for dressing up. She knew it was too much. They were only having dinner at his house. But her lust induced mind had won the battle over her sensible side. Just the thought of Warrick taking the dress slowly off her body made her tremble with desire. She watched her face flush in the mirror and had to turn away from her wanton expression. God she was ridiculous. The sound of the doorbell buzzing sent those hundreds of butterflies into motion again. She felt the corners of her mouth slide into an anxious grin. He was here.

Warrick stood outside her door and shifted nervously from foot to foot. In his hand he clutched a bouquet of wild flowers. He slowly counted to ten and then pressed the buzzer. The door opened almost immediately and as his eyes zeroed in on the woman standing in the doorway he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked sexy as hell. Her hair was pulled up again in some sort of twist, leaving the long slender column of her throat exposed. She wore a red spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. The dresses ended right above her knees and below that were her lithe, bare legs. On her feet was a pair of red spiky heeled shoes. The only thought running through his head as his eyes traveled slowly back up her body was that he couldn't wait to have her standing in front of him with only those shoes on.

His desire must have been clearly written across his face because Sara's cheeks blushed with color at his obvious scrutiny of her delightful body. "These are for you,' he said huskily. The sexy low tone of his voice sent a wave of pleasure shooting through her body. She was already flushed from his ardent study of her body in the dress. "Thank you. They're beautiful." she whispered hotly as she reached out for the flowers. Their finger touched and a hot spark of electricity raced through both of their bodies.

Sara turned quickly and headed toward the kitchen with the flowers, hoping to get her over stimulated body back under control. He followed leisurely watching the enticing sway of her lovely rear end held snuggly in the red dress. He watched her with an easy smile upon his face, as she filled a vase with water and then slowly arranged the flowers.

Suddenly Sara felt his hot breath on the nape of her neck and the smoldering heat of his body as he stepped in close to hers. His hands settled possessively on her waist and she had to restrain herself from sighing at the wonderful feeling it invoked in her.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered tenderly in her ear. He placed a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck and this time she couldn't refrain herself from sighing. She turned slowly in his arms, their eyes locking hotly. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and unhurriedly slid them down his silky shirt feeling his powerful muscles ripple underneath her fingertips. She stopped at the waistband of his pants before her hands traveled back up the center of his chest. They stopped where he had finished buttoning up his shirt. In typical Warrick style, the upper part of his chest lay open. She parted the soft material of shirt even further, revealing more of his glorious chest. She leaned forward and placed a moist kiss on his skin. She felt his body shudder slightly and her eyes shot to his, sparks of desire danced dangerously through his eyes.

"You are incredibly handsome," she whispered back. His mouth curved into a gentle smile before his lips claimed hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled away before she wanted him too. She was far from being satisfied. Her hands instinctively found there way to the back of his head as she tried to pull him down for another kiss.

Warrick chuckled at her impatience and said, "Sara once we start you know we're not going to be able to stop. I want to take you home with me." She pulled away from him with a pout clearly etched on her pretty face. "Warrick," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

He reached up and tenderly cupped her cheeks with both hands, his fingers slowly stroking the column of her throat. Sara's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. "Sara," he said a bit too huskily. Her eyes slid open to meet his gorgeous blue/ green ones. His face was inches away from hers. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and that was all it took for him to capture her lips in a passion filled kiss.

Before long, the need for air became too great and they pulled apart breathing heavily. Sara felt herself swoon from the power of the kiss; Warrick's hands immediately grasped her around her waist. "Baby are you all right?' he asked anxiously.

She steadied herself as best as she could in his strong embrace. She looked up at him sheepishly and said, "That was one hell of a kiss." His eyes widened at the meaning of her words and he let out a deep chuckle. "You can say that again." he grinned.

"Next time you plan on kissing me like that, make sure there's a bed underneath me because I literally became weak in the knees. You have an incredible mouth Mr. Brown. I can only imagine what it's going to do to the rest of my body."

His eyes danced provocatively as he said hotly, "The same things as that sexy mouth of yours, I hope." Her face flamed red and she had to look away. "Hey," he said gently cupping the side of her face. "What's wrong?' he asked. She met his concerned eyes and tears began to fill hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. "Please tell me?" he answered. "I'm …" she hesitated, shaking her head. She swallowed her fears and said, "I'm scared."

His eyes widened at her words. "Of me?" he asked tentatively. "Oh god no Warrick. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. It's…" she struggled for words. "This need, this want is so powerful. It's over whelming to me. God you made me swoon Warrick. What if I'm not what you expected, I'm not very experienced…I…" He placed his finger over her lips to stop her words.

"Sara I feel the power of the connection between us too. You could never disappoint me. I feel thankful that you even want to be with me, that you are willing to give yourself to me. I'm scared too. This is a huge step for us. It's going to change both of our lives but for the better. I want you and I want this relationship to work. I have no doubt in my mind especially after that kiss that when we finally come together it's going to be absolutely phenomenal." he said with a reassuring smile.

"How do you always know what to say?" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He held her just as tightly and the minutes ticked by while they enjoyed the sensation of being in each others arms. He pulled away first and took her hand. "Let's go,' he said. As they neared the door, she grabbed a small overnight bag from the hallway table. He eyed the bag for a moment. "Just my toothbrush, deodorant and a change of clothes. No flannel pajamas I promise,' she said with a smirk.

Warrick laughed as he opened the door for her. "I don't mind flannel PJ's," he said with a sly grin, "As long as I get to take them off." She gently swatted his shoulder as he closed the door behind them. "You're incorrigible Warrick Brown,' she said with a grin. "Only around you Sara," he said sincerely. She smiled at him and took his hand. "Then take me home and have your way with me then," she laughed. "You read my mind," he said before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

The ride to his house was filled with comfortable silence. They held hands and his thumb slowly caressed her knuckles. They exchanged heated glances every now and again. Sara's heart sped up when they pulled into his driveway. She sucked in a deep breath of air, slowly exhaling it. She tried to calm her racing pulse as she turned to look at him. He was watching her with lust filled eyes and a pure unadulterated sexy smile graced his lips. God he was gorgeous and he was all hers for the next 48 hours. She sighed with contentment and let the excitement spread through her body. She gave him one of her too few truly happy Sara Sidle smiles. At this very moment, life was extremely good.

TBC

The moment you have been all waiting for will be here soon. Patience please. It maybe a while because I want to write it well. Thanks for reading this story. I have been very surprised by all the positive feedback. I'm glad to know that there are other W/S shippers out there. As always please let me know what you think. It definitely inspires me to write faster. THANKS!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I just like to write about them.

This is for all you patient readers. Enjoy! A special 'Hey' to CherokeeLaday. Keep up the great work!

WARNING: This chapter is rated a strong R for sexual situations. Please be forewarned. Thank you.

Chapter 15

Warrick held her hand as they walked to his front door and Sara was thankful for that small comforting gesture. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering uncontrollably now but the feel of his hand surrounding hers was somehow reassuring. He gave her hand a slight squeeze before releasing it to open the door. He smiled at her warmly before stepping out of the way to let her inside.

Sara had never been to Warrick's house before and she was pleasantly surprised at how inviting it was. The living room was comfortably large and held all the essentials of a typical living room with the added bonus of a large piano in the far corner. The furniture and color schemes were warm and welcoming and not overly masculine by any means. "Nice," she said quietly to him as she ventured further into the room. She noticed there were many photographs spread out on the end tables and the walls. She headed to a few that were on the mantle above the fireplace.

She smiled warmly at a picture of Warrick with his arms around a tiny older black woman obviously his grandmother. Her eyes traveled to the next photo and her grin widened. This picture was of him and Nick from one of their softball games. They both had victorious smiles on their faces and a trophy held between them. The next photo was of the gang taken at a barbeque at Catherine's last summer. Everyone was smiling and relaxed. She remembered the party had been a lot of fun. Her eyes traveled to the next photo and froze. There was a picture of her and Warrick taken at the same party. He had his arms around her waist and his chin was resting on top of her head. Her hands were on top of his and she wore a silly smile on her face. Warrick's face held a mischievous grin.

Sara chuckled quietly as the memory came back to her. She turned to him with a smirk on her face. "This was taken right before you threw me in the pool. You were planning it. Look at the twinkle in your eyes." She grinned as she swatted her hand at him. Warrick laughed, "I wish we had gotten a picture of Sanders face when you climbed out of the pool in your wet tank top. His eyes bugged out of his head. We thought he was going to hyperventilate. Of course it didn't help that it took you a few minutes to realize you weren't wearing a bra and that the top was very sheer. God you were so pissed at me."

Sara's cheeks flamed red as she remembered how mortified she had been. The guys had teased her endless for weeks after that and Greg had been almost impossible. He couldn't talk to her without looking down at her chest. She finally had to slap him up side the head to get him to stop.

"You know," Warrick teased, "that was the day my eyes were opened to how incredibly sexy you are." She went to slap him again but he caught her hand and pulled her roughly against him. His eyes burned into hers with an intense heat before his lips descended and claimed hers in a hungry kiss. Sara moaned at the intensity of it. She locked her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself hotly against him.

There was no need to hurry this kiss. There was no one to interrupt them. The minutes ticked by as they eagerly explored one another's mouths with tongues and lips. Their hands roamed slowly, sliding sensuously across each others shoulders and back. When the kiss began to intensify, Warrick broke away from her mouth reluctantly. He gazed at her beautiful face taking in her lust filled eyes and swollen lips. He groaned wantonly, not wanting to wait but knowing he couldn't rush her. He knew she was nervous. It was a significant step they were taking together.

"I promised you dinner," he whispered, his voice sounding husky to his own ears. Her eyes widened slightly and she said in a voice just as husky sounding, "You want to eat?" He laughed at her flabbergasted expression and took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "I made eggplant." he said as he opened the oven door and a delicious smell filled the air.

Sara smiled at him and his unexpected endeavor but she knew she would never get more then a few forkful down. She was too nervous. "It smells wonderful. If your culinary skills are as good as your CSI ones, it's going to taste fabulous. I can't wait to try it," she said sincerely. He chuckled at her gracious attempt at being polite. "I'm not sure how much I can eat right now so if its all right with you we can have it later after we've worked up an appetite." he said as he waggled his eyebrows. Her cheeks flamed pink at the implication of his words but she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

He pulled out a chair and asked her to take a seat. He grabbed 2 spoons from a drawer and handed her one. She raised her eyebrow in question and watched as he went to the freezer and came back with a gallon of cookie cream's. "I thought maybe we could have dessert first." Warrick said with sexy grin.

Sara blew out the anxious breath she had been holding and started to laugh. God he was so sweet. "Thank you. The eggplant smells absolutely fantastic but I know I wouldn't be able to get more then 3 bits down, but ice cream that's a whole different story." she laughed.

They clanked their spoons together and dug in. They ate in silence, quietly smiling at one another. When more then half of the carton was gone they both leaned back with satisfied smiles on their faces. He stood up to put the ice cream and spoons away and then turned back toward her and held his hand out to her. "Come and dance with me," he said softly. She took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet. He walked them back into his living room and over to his stereo. She watched him flip through his CDs. She reached out and gently touched his hand, stopping his search.

"Do you have anything you've recorded?" she asked softly. He smiled at her, touched that she would ask. He nodded and reached for a case. He slipped the CD into the machine and took her in his arms. "I made this for my grandmother a few years ago. I'm not sure if you're going to like it. It's mostly old blues and jazz tunes."

The first notes of a seductive piano ballad spilled softly from the speakers and before Sara knew it she was wrapped up in his arms. As the beautifully flowing melody flowed around her, she tightened her hold around his neck, pressing herself against his hard body. She slowly breathed him in while his music filled her ears. She pressed her lips softly against his neck, tasting him. At that very moment he seemed to fill all of her senses. He completely surrounded her and it felt wonderful. She pulled away from him and looked up into his beautiful eyes. "I love it. You play incredibly Warrick." He smiled at her tenderly, pleased by her words. He pulled her close again and whispered, "Thank you," in her ear.

They moved slowly around his living room, enjoying the feel of their bodies moving together. All of Sara's anxiety melted away as he held her in his arms. She was thankful for his willingness to take things slow, but as their bodies continued to softly brush up against one other, the desire for more became overpowering.

Warrick's need for her was growing by the second. The feel of her in his arms was intoxicating. He never wanted to let her go. He ran his fingers slowly across her bare skin, fighting back a groan when he felt her tremble from his touch. His hands wandered seductively up and down her spine, before finally settling on her sexy derrière. He caressed her for a few moments before he pulled her tightly against his awaiting body.

Sara gasped in surprise at his sudden boldness and her eyes shot to his. His sexy eyes burned with heat and she knew the wait was finally over. Warrick Brown was about to devour her. Unable to stop her body's reaction, she shivered in anticipation. His lips were on hers in a heartbeat and she wantonly growled at the sheer power of his kiss. Gone was the tenderness and innocence of their first kisses. In its places was unadulterated, lustful passion.

Sara's whole body quickly ignited with desire. Kissing him was not enough. She needed to touch him, all of him. She tugged urgently on his shirt, yanking it harshly from the waistband of his pants. She fingers stumbled over the buttons, frantically trying to release them from their confines as quickly as possible. Realizing it was going to take her too long to get to where her hands desperately wanted to be, she grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled it apart ardently. She heard the sound of the buttons exploding and felt him smile against her hungry lips. Within seconds, his ruined shirt was pushed off his shoulders and her hands were roaming freely across his magnificent chest.

Sara was driving him wild with her ravenous kisses and her small hands roving seductively across his bare skin. He growled passionately against her incredible lips and was greeted by the enticing thrust of her tongue. He felt her lift up one of her legs and hook it suggestively around his waist. He instinctively knew what she wanted and obliged quickly. His hands slid down her body until they reached the hem of her dress. Taking it in both hands he slowly pulled it up around her waist. Within seconds his hands were back on her ass. He groaned hungrily when his hands felt soft, bare skin, she was in a throng. He moved one hand unhurriedly up the leg she had wrapped around him, enjoying the supple, smooth sensation of her heated flesh. His other hand remained possessively on her ass, caressing and kneading her silky firmness.

The sound of her low, sultry moan sent a wave of burning desire coursing through him. In one swift motion, he lifted her up off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindly moved forward until her back was pressed up against the wall. She mewed hotly against his lips and ground herself shamelessly against his very aroused body. The sensation was too much for him and he had to tear his mouth away from hers. His breath was ragged and uneven. He could feel his body beginning to tremble with pent up desire. He looked at her face and drank in her sexy appearance. He had never seen her more beautiful. Part of her hair had fallen down and was framing her lovely face. Her cheek were flushed a pretty pink and her lips were swollen from his demanding kisses.

Sara's eyes shone with lust as she heavily breathed his name. "Warrick," she begged, "please, I can't wait," was all she could manage to whisper before her lips were back on his. He adjusted her weight more comfortably against his body and moved swiftly down the hall. Once inside his bedroom, he kicked the door shut and slowly released his hold on her. She seductively slid down his body, her mouth placing hot, wet kisses down his neck as she went.

Sara missed the heated contact of his body immediately when she felt her feet hit the floor. Her hands continued their arousing journey across his chest and her lips begin to follow suit. Her tongue reached one of his small, dark nipples and she swept it back and forth feeling it pebble against her lips. She greedily captured it with her hungry mouth and tugged on it urgently. She heard his sudden intake of air and the sound drove her on. She moved hurriedly to his other nipple and repeated the same action this time letting her teeth gently nip at him.

Warrick growled her name and pulled her away from him. His hands grasped her shoulders tightly and her eyes flew to his. His normally bright eyes were dark with desire. They sparked with a burning hunger that she had never seen before. His eyes seemed to reach down into her very soul and burn her with their need. He turned her slowly until she was facing away from him. She stood facing a full length mirror on the back of his door. She met his eyes in the reflected glass. She shivered again, both in anticipation for what he was about to do to her and in dread because she didn't know if she could handle watching it.

Sara felt his hand on the zipper of her dress and she held her breath. She felt its slow descent and watched him quietly. His eyes were on her again and she knew he was silently asking her for permission to continue. She smiled at him reassuringly touched that he was such a gentleman.

Sara felt her skin flush pink when the dress caressed its way silently down her body. The coolness of the air and his heated scrutiny of her body caused her nipples to tighten painfully. She wanted to cover herself desperately but forced her arms to remain at her sides. She watched as his eyes flamed hotly and he growled her name in appreciation as she stood before him in just a red lacy throng and her red spiky heels. She felt his hands slid slowly around her waist and up across her smooth stomach. Her breath quickened and her nostrils flared in preparation for the onslaught of feelings she was about to experience.

Warrick cupped her small pert breasts in his hot hands, slowly grazing his thumbs across her hardened nubs. He heard her gasp and felt her step back to press herself against him. He leaned down and began to nibble on her ear. "You are so incredibly beautiful Sara…so damn sexy," he whispered hotly in her ear, his thumbs still caressing her. He continued his loving assault on her neck but his eyes remained open and watching her in the mirror.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to moan in pleasure. She reached up and gripped his wrists trying to steady her shaking body. He kneaded and caressed her for a few minutes more, enjoying the flushed look of bliss on her face and the arousing sounds she was making in the back of her throat. Then in one swift motion his fingers latched onto her nipples and he squeezed and twisted them ardently. Sara cried out his name as her body bucked violently against his. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her system and her legs gave out as her climax reached its peak.

Warrick felt a rush of burning lust shoot straight through his body as he watched Sara climax from his touches. He caught her in his arms when her legs gave way. He gently lifted her and laid her softly on his bed. Sara's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him shyly. He caressed her cheek lovingly for a moment before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Ever so slowly he began an erotic journey down her body placing soft, velvet kisses on her sensitive skin.

By the time his lips reached her breasts, she was on fire again. Her fingers dug into the muscles on his shoulders as she whimpered in anticipation. When his hot, wet tongue finally flicked the tip of her aching nub, she cried out his name and her body arched up off the mattress. He placed his hands on her shoulder to hold her in place as his magnificent mouth began to do wondrous things to her.

Sara thrashed against his hold, as her hands found their way into his hair. She guided his head silently urging him to engulf her further with his mouth, as she begged, "Please Warrick." Within moments her body was convulsing again as an intense explosion shook her from the inside out.

Sara lay there unable to move, letting the pleasure fill her completely. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her body slowly removing her throng and her red heels. She met his eyes and saw the burning hot need there. Knowing what he intended to do she stuttered, 'Warrick I… I don't think I can handle it." When his gaze only intensified, she blushed deeply. She felt his fingers caress her gently through her curls and her legs parted on their own.

Sara had no idea how much time had passed as she lay there feeling the final pulses of the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced ebbed through her body. Her throat was sore from her loud vocal pleas. Her body felt incredibly limp and sated. She turned her head to see a very complacent and pleased smile on the handsome man beside her. She turned her body onto its side and brought her lips to his for a tender kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her firmly against his body, deepening the kiss.

They gently explored each others mouth for a short time before they pulled apart. She smiled at him and whispered, "That was incredible." He shook his head slowly, "No, you were incredible. The sounds you made, the way your body responded to my touches, the taste of you… God Sara, you drove me wild." Her face flushed in embarrassment at his words. "Don't be embarrassed Sara. You looked beautiful," he said tenderly touching her cheek.

"But I was so loud and brazen. I've never been like that before. You made me lose complete control." she said softly. "I love that you trust me enough to let yourself go. And believe me, it's pretty good on my ego to hear you screaming out my name and begging me not to stop," he said with a sincere chuckle.

Sara smiled at him touched by his heartfelt words. Suddenly a thought flew through her mind. Her hands traveled down his chest and came to rest on the waistband of his pants. It was her turn to explore. She smiled wickedly to herself as a wave of fiery desire coursed through her body. She looked over at him, her dark eyes dancing with anticipation. "It's my turn to play," she whispered huskily as she pushed him onto his back.

She quickly straddled his waist and smiled down mischievevously at him and said huskily, "I think you have on too many clothes Mr. Brown." She moved off his body and stood at the end of the bed, as she removed his shoes then socks. He smiled to himself thankful that she was not bothered by the fact that the lights were on and he could study her sexy, lithe body at his leisure.

Sara climbed up his body, grinning the whole way. She reached for his button and his zipper and in one quick motion she had his pants off, throwing them over her shoulder. She allowed herself the luxury of letting her eyes travel down his incredible body. Once they completed their journey they returned to study his silky black boxers. She reached out a shaky hand and placed it on his hip. Her fingers stroked the satiny material, feeling his skin underneath. Her breath quickened as she watched the front of his boxers tent up. Her fingers trailed slowly across the front of his boxers. She hesitated only a moment before she began to softly stroke the hard length of him. He growled her name hotly, and grasped her hand stopping her action.

"I won't make it if you continue doing that Sara." he said in a husky deep voice. She smiled shyly in understanding. She quickly straddled his waist again, settling herself hotly on his large, straining erection. "Not helping," he groaned as he watched her remove the clips from her hair, letting it spill sexily down over her shoulders in soft waves. She ground her hips in a slow circular motion and leaned down to kiss his chest.

She explored the vast expanse of his wide chest, feeling his muscles flex underneath her lips and fingertips. She played wantonly with his nipples again, loving the feel of his body's arousal pressed so intimately against her. The sound of his soft growls and moans drove her wild with desire. She slid her body slowly upwards letting her breasts softly caress his chest as she did so. She continued her grinding motion, pressing down more firmly on him. Unable to control the bucking of his hips, he growled again at the overpowering seductive sensations her body was causing him to feel.

Warrick could feel her smile against his neck as she continued to kiss and suck his skin with her mouth. Her hands began a journey of the own stroking and caressing every inch of his skin she could reach. When her mouth reached his ear, she hotly whispered, "God your body is so hard and sexy. It feels so good against mine. You make me burn Warrick." His hands shot to her ass and he grasped it passionately. She moved her assault to his other ear, sucking on his earlobe hungrily. His hands moved up in between their bodies to cup her breasts. He felt her shudder in response. His fingers found her nipples again and he felt her breath catch. She moaned lustfully in his ear and said, "God Warrick you make me so wet… I need you …please Warrick! " His fingers pinched her hotly as she thrust down on him fervently.

Warrick couldn't wait another second. He flipped her over onto her back. In one fluid motion his boxers were gone and he was poised over her. Sara's breath caught in her throat at the incredible sight of him. His face was a mask of gorgeous lustfulness and his body was absolute perfection, full of rippling muscles and commanding strength. A wave of pure pleasure raced through her body, Warrick was about to take her. She reached up and ran her hands across his chest and up to his muscular shoulders, shuddering at the power of him. Slowly she opened herself to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him toward her.

Warrick watched her lovely face flush as she prepared herself for him. He stifled a groan when he felt her long shapely legs slid around his waist and pull him toward her awaiting body. He smiled at her tenderly, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away after a moment. He wanted to watch her face as he entered her.

He teased her for only for a few moments, knowing he was torturing himself as well. She growled his name in frustration and reached up to pinch his nipples. That was all it took. With one deep thrust in was inside her. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body arched up toward his as his name fell softly from her lips. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected Sara to feel so incredible.

Neither one moved for a moment, both to caught up in the sensation of finally being together, joined so intimately. She was the first one to come to her senses and she began to move slowly. Just that slightest movement of her body gripping him and sliding against his caused his world to tilt. "Sara," he hissed. Their eyes locked hotly and she lifted her finger to trace his lips.

A wicked smile crossed her face and suddenly she was squeezing him tightly with her inner muscles. He couldn't move if he did he was going to lose it. She thrust her hips again and begged "Please Warrick I need more." He groaned and shut his eyes. She looked too good. She felt too right. He tried to think about anything other than the sexy, beautiful woman beneath him. It didn't work.

Sara surrounded him; her touch, her voice, her smell. Realizing he wasn't going to be able to fight his body's reaction to her, he opened his eyes and captured her enticing mouth in a scorching kiss, let the sweet release come.

They moved together in perfect harmony, their bodies becoming one. She willingly took what he offered, only to demand more from him in the next breath: faster, harder, deeper. Never before had a woman taken him to the precipice so quickly.

Sara's body felt like it was burning from the inside out. She had never felt so out of control. He filled her completely. With every determined stroke, he sent her closer to the edge. He was ungodly beautiful moving above her, his muscles flexing and releasing, the fine sheen of sweat covering his glorious body. She watched his gorgeous eyes flutter shut and knew he was close. She shifted her hips slightly allowing him deeper penetration. His eyes flew open and locked hotly onto hers. "Come with me Warrick," she breathed as she locked her legs tightly around his waist.

Warrick didn't need to be told twice. He readied his body and took her like he had so many times in his dreams. Within moments her inner muscles claimed him and the sound of her screaming his name filled his ears. He felt her powerful climax rock through his own body and it sent him over the edge. He cried out her name, as he emptied himself deep inside of her. He held himself above her for a moment before collapsing down on top of her. He was completely sated and spent. He rolled over on to his side, pulling her with him.

He held her close, feeling the tremors of pleasure still pulsing through his body. He felt her body shudder too and gently kissed her forehead. Her hand roamed unhurriedly across his chest and he heard her sigh contently. He turned his head and was greeted by a beautiful smile. His own face lit up into a smile as he leaned over to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer. When the kiss ended, he reached up to caress her cheek. Her eyes danced happily as she said, "That was…unbelievable." His thumb lazily traced the outline of her lips. "Much better then all my fantasies," he murmured.

Sara felt her face flush at his words. "The things you made my body feel," he whispered trailing his finger slowly down her neck to her chest. "It drives me wild that you're so sensitive," he continued as his finger burned a path to her nipple. "Warrick," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh god," she cried arching her back off the bed when his finger reached its destination.

In a heartbeat, his body was looming above her again. He smiled wickedly and said, "I want you again…now" A wave of anticipation and pleasure shot through her body. Her brown eyes darkened with need. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she uttered one word, "Please." That was all he needed to hear. They had endless hours of pleasure awaiting them and he wasn't going to waste one minute of it.

TBC

* * *

I realize some of you may be offended by the descriptive sex. I apologize for that. I tried to keep it as low key as possible. I debated for a long time as to how to write this chapter. I decided that I had created too much build up between Warrick and Sara to have it happen quickly and without description. In order to continue to build their relationship I felt it was necessary for the reader to feel their passion for each other. Please let me know what you think either way. Thanks. 


	17. Note

NOTE:

My sincere apologises to those of you who have been patiently waiting for me to continue with this story. My computer completely crashed yet again. I have been without one for 7 weeks. I finally have a new one and my fingers are crossed. Unfortunately I need to find my groove again. I keep attempting to write but I can't seem to get the flow going again. I promise I will finish this story. Your faithful reviews keep me motivated. I hope to have a chapter up within the next few weeks. Thanks for your kind reviews. I do not have a beta reader and have to do all the proofing myself. Sometimes I miss things and I apologise for that. It takes a while for me to write everything and then go back through to look for mistakes. I know I miss quite a few things but you great readers have been most patient with my blunders. I thank you for that.

Thank You, JB ( Sassytoo)


	18. Chapter 16

I am very sorry for the extremely long wait. Computer problems really suck. This chapter is rated M. Please be advised. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Sorry it's so short.

Chapter 16

Sara leaned back in her chair completely sated from the delicious meal she had just eagerly consumed. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she watched the sexy man in front of her rinsing their plates and putting them into the dishwasher. He was clad in only a pair of faded jeans that clung to him in all the right places. She watched in fascination as the muscles in his arms and his back rippled as he bent over the dish rack adjusting some plates. God he was so fine. She couldn't quite believe that they were lovers.

She could feel the tell tale signs of a blush coloring her cheeks as she thought back to the incredible things he done to her body. Four times he had brought her to the pinnacle. Four times he had left her feeling absolute rapture. No man had ever brought her there and it had felt completely amazing. She should have realized there was no man like Warrick Brown on this Earth. He was one of a kind and she thanked her lucky star that he was all hers for the moment.

She could feel his heated gaze on her and her blush intensified as she met his beautiful green eyes. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" he said in a deep husky voice, "Because that blush on your cheeks makes me think it must have been pretty steamy."

Sara turned away for a moment trying to get her racing emotions back under control. She heard him softly say her name. She looked up and met his sparkling eyes. Feeling very embarrassed at him guessing her obvious train of thought, she lowered her eyes and watched his hands as he dried them on a dish towel, those strong, gentle hands that had pleasured her so thoroughly only an hour before.

Warrick watched her as her eyes traveled down his body settling on his hands. He could feel her heated gaze as it caressed his skin tenderly. "You," he heard her whisper hotly, "I was thinking about you and your incredible hands."

He felt a wave of powerful desire rush through his body. He wanted her again. She sat there in one of his tee shirts and nothing else. Her long, lithe legs stretched out in front of her, her cheeks a healthy shade of red, her dark, wavy tresses wild and unruly around her beautiful face. She completely enthralled him.

No woman had ever given herself so freely to him before. She seemed to blossom right before his very eyes. She had opened herself to him in a way he had never expected. The sounds of pleasure she made, and the expressions of enjoyment on her lovely face had only driven him wild with desire. Yes, this side of Sara Sidle had been a wonderful, amazing surprise and he couldn't wait to further explore it.

Sara watched Warrick's eyes darken with desire as he advanced on her. She felt a pool of desire settle hotly in her center. There was a knowing smile on his lips as he gently pulled her to her feet and captured her in a tight embrace. He held her for a moment before claiming her succulent lips in a heated kiss.

He lips lingered on hers for a moment, nibbling softly on her moist, hot mouth. His hands slid excruciatingly slow down her body sending wave after wave of pleasure shooting through her system. His hands stilled on the hem of the shirt. He drew away from her lips slowly, meeting her lust filled gaze.

"I'm ready for dessert. How about you?" he growled softly. She could only nod her head slowly, her voice stuck in her throat. He proceeded to lift the shirt slowly off her and Sara flushed when she felt his hot gaze roaming appreciatively over her body. He growled deep in the back of his throat, pulled her up flush against his naked chest and began to kiss her ardently.

Her hands wandered urgently over his muscled back and down to caress his firm ass. Realizing she couldn't wait another moment, her hot hands were on his zipper yanking it down with fervor. She continued hurriedly with her lust filled mission pushing his pants off his magnificent body. Finally her hands were settled firmly on their true destination.

Warrick groaned in protest. Without any warning she felt herself being lifted into the air and in a heartbeat she found herself being filled completely by his maleness. Her eyes slammed shut at the sudden sensation and she threw back her head as a guttural cry of pleasure escaped her lips.

Her eyes flew open when she heard him begin to chuckle. "Surprised you huh," he said with a lusty smile. "Yes," she said with a sly grin, "but I love surprises." He maneuvered their joined bodies until they were seated on the chair. With a sinful sparkle in her deep brown eyes, Sara began to rotate her hips slowly. This time it was him that rolled his head back and groaned.

His hands found their way to her hips and he stilled her movements. "As much as I am enjoying that particular sensation, I have other plans for you and your body Sara." he said with a gleam in his eye. His hot hands engulfed her breasts and his thumbs began to sweep back and forth across her sensitive nipples. Sara clenched around him and a low throaty moan flew from her lips. "I want to watch you and feel you as you climax Sara." he whispered hotly.

"Warrick …" she breathed. She watched as he lowered his head to take her into his hot, sexy mouth. She could only hold his gaze for a moment before her eyes became heavy from the incredible heat that raced through her body.

Within moments he had her seeing stars as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed through her system. Her head fell to his shoulder as she breathed hotly against his neck. His hands stroked up and down her back lovingly as he tenderly kissed her shoulder.

When Sara finally regained some of her strength she leaned back and looked into his beautiful eyes. He smiled at her lovingly and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "God Warrick," she murmured quietly, her eyes not leaving his.

"Do you have any idea how utterly sexy you are Sara?" he whispered. "That was the most arousing thing I have ever seen."

A deep blush covered Sara's cheek and she dropped her gaze unable to meet his eyes. "Sara," he softly said his voice full of concern.

She met his worried eyes and said, "No one as ever made me feel so desired. I don't know how to handle it Warrick. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just know that I want you," he whispered as he pulled her close to him. His lips danced across her skin up to her ear. "I think that I'm going to want you all the time Sara. I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." he breathed hotly as he began to move inside her.

She slid her fingers up his incredible chest, across his powerful shoulders to the back of his neck. She groaned hungrily at the fiery sensations that were shooting through her body yet again. "Warrick," she growled passionately before claiming his lips in an all consuming kiss.

An hour later, Sara found herself back in Warrick's bed being pressed deep into his mattress by his demanding thrusts. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was absolutely breathtaking. Just the commanding movement of his body above hers was completely arousing. He had her on the edge again, hanging precariously between heaven and hell. He grinned down at her with a knowing smile and she cursed him silently as she tightened herself around him, taking him deeper inside her.

Warrick growled fiercely at her actions and said in a husky voice, "Do you want more of me Sara?" He thrust deeply into her emphasizing his question. "Yes," she gasped. He thrust deeper still. "Yes," she cried. He continued until she was thrashing her head back and forth in ecstasy, begging him to fulfill her aching need.

With one final thrust, they fell together, crying out each others names and clinging to one other's damp and sated bodies After a moment Warrick gathered her into his arms and pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I think that was the best sex I have ever had," he said in a sleepy voice.

Sara rolled over onto her side and looked at him in disbelief. He chuckled at her shocked face. "I know it was for me," she said in an incredulous voice, "But for you no way."

"You better believe it. You were so very fine baby and I intend to experience the incredible wonders of you and your body all over again. But right now I need to sleep because you completely wore me out," he said with a yawn.

Sara blinked at him a couple of times, registering his words, before her mouth curled up into a huge grin. "I knew you were going to be insatiable." She said with a laugh. He smiled at her tenderly before pulling her contentedly against his body. "Go to sleep Sara because I have a feeling you're going to be just as ravenous as I am when you wake up."

She kissed him gently on the cheek and snuggled in close to him. "Good night Warrick," she whispered softly. "Night Sara," he whispered back.

TBC

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please let me know either way. My plan is to finish my other story and then complete this one. So please have patience. I'm finding it hard to write both at the same time. I'm close to be finished on the other story. I have a couple more twists for this story, so it's going to take longer to complete it. Thanks 


End file.
